Where Poppies Blow
by CocoBeans
Summary: HP/LOTR! Legolas, Gandalf, and Haldir try and help defeat Voldemort. Can house-elves really be a Kin to the Elves of Lórien or Mirkwood? Will Haldir be able to save Legolas from danger? And how does Percy fit into all this? CHPT. 12'S UP! READ ON!
1. Strangers From a Distant Land

A/N: Ok, I haven't written anything in a while now I'm a bit rusty so bare with me now....

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot....literally.

~*~**~*~

"In Flanders Fields" Line I: 

In Flanders fields the poppies blow...

~*~**~*~

T'was after the death of King Aragorn that Legolas built a grey ship in Ithilien and sailed over the sea, with him was Gimli son of Gloín. And when that ship passed an end was come in Middle-Earth of The Fellowship of the Ring. For none of them, whom were alive, stayed in Middle-Earth, Frodo and Bilbo passed over the sea first, soon went Samwise, then Thain Peregrin and Master Meriadoc died 57 years before the death of King Elessar in 1541. 

Many millennia have passed since then and Middle-Earth's geography changed rapidly, but none on Valinor took notice or knew of anymore that went on there, all except the Valar. But now Middle-Earth or "Earth" as the men and wizards call it, is in great danger. An evil grows ever stronger, stronger than it had about a decade a go... it is the wrath of Lord Voldemort...

His powers have grown ever since he found the 9 Nazgúl hidden deep within the Misty Mountains, waiting... forever waiting for their master to return, but he never did... That was when Tom Riddle came... he gave them power, he gave them what they desired most... to KILL. Soon he became their new master, and they slaughtered, and those that were slain by the Morgúl blade turned into a creature quite similar to the Wringwraiths... but they were not to be called Wringwraiths, no! they have not the malice or power, so, they were named... Dementors....

After the fall of Voldemort, the Nazgúl disappeared, and they were not to be seen..... but if their master was to ever call upon them in full power, they WILL return...

~*~

Harry awoke, his scar burned on his forehead. He looked around at his surroundings, posters of the Chudley Canons hung upon the walls, and a boy with flaming red hair slept in the bed next to his. He was at the Burrow again.

It was August 29, he'd been at the Burrow for more than a month now, the Dursley's had agreed to let him live there since they were going on a cruise to Jamaica, and didn't want HIM to ruin it. Life was good again, and the thought of Lord Voldemort hadn't crossed his mind for some time, until now.... He wondered what was going to happen, what Dumbledore was planning, and if Voldemort was ever going to rise to power AGAIN? He thought of Cedric, and even though it had been months since it happened, Harry still blamed himself for it. No matter how many times Ron, Hermoine, or anyone told him that it wasn't his fault, he knew it wasn't true. If only he hadn't told Cedric to take the cup with him... if..if only...

Tears swelled up in Harry's eyes, and flowed carelessly down his cheek. He quickly brushed it away and checked to see if Ron was awake... luckily, he wasn't. Figuring that there was no use in worrying for the time being, Harry quickly fell asleep again...

~*~

'Harry! Harry! Wake up!' Ron shouted.

'Huh...wha?' Harry mumbled as he reached for his glasses. 'Is it time for breakfast?'

'It's 11:00 in the morning! Blimey, it's nearly time for lunch!' Ron told him. 'Now get up! Everyone's already up!'

'Alright, alright...' Harry muttered and got up. 

After getting dressed, he went out to the backyard where a picnic table was set up for lunch and seated himself between Ron and Hermoine. Then the food was brought out, roast beef sandwhiches, fish and chips, salad, a type of broth and some baked potatoes. Everyone dug in hungrily, everyone except-

'Where's Percy?' Hermoine asked, she'd only arrived the day before and didn't know what was going on.

'Oh,' George laughed.

'He's still in mourning-' said Fred.

'For Mr. Crouch,' George finished, 'Acts like a bloody widow who's lost her husband.'

'George!' Mrs. Weasley scolded, they all quickly wiped the smiles off their faces and continued eating and that was the last of the conversations during THAT meal, but little did they know that Percy was doing more then just MOURNING....

After they'd all eaten, they set off for Diagon Alley to buy their school things.

~*~

After boarding the Hogwarts Express and said 'Goodbye.' to Mrs. Weasley and were looking for a seat when  Malfoy showed up, not wanting anything to do with him; Harry, Ron and Hermoine set to the very last compartment in the train. But there in the bright (and LARGE) compartment they were greeted by some strangers clad in grey and white. 

There was a old man in white with a LARGE pointy hat, and a staff; he looked a lot like Professor Dumbledore, but seemed older... To his left was man, he had long blonde hair, clad in grey, and had a bow, and a quiver of arrows. Next to him was a man younger than he was who also had long blonde hair, clad in grey and green, and posessed a bow, 2 knives and a quiver of arrows. But his expression was dull, his eyelids stood half-closed, sweat gleamed upon his face, some strands of his hair strayed on his face, his breaths were short and shallow as he lay his head upon the other blonde man's shoulder, and he had a deep bruise in his left arm. 

Having no other place the go, Harry, Ron and Hermoine seated themselves across from the strangers. They weren't sure whether they should introduce themselves or ask what was wrong with the young man, but the old man smiled and said, 'Hello. I am Gandalf, this is Haldir, and Legolas.' 

'Hi, I'm Harry Potter. This is Ron Weasley and Hermoine Granger.' Harry replied without the slightest hesitation, he felt a sort of comfort at the old man's presence...

_______________________________________________

A/N: That's all for today... I'll write more soon. But why? how? did Legolas get hurt? Is he okay? Why are Haldir, Gandalf and Legolas going to HOGWARTS? And what's Percy up to? You'll find out after I get the next chapter up!

Please R/R, I LOVE reviews!   


	2. Ages of the Old

A/N: Yah! Reviews! I love all reviewers!!! Thank You! Sorry, I posted the second chapter so late ., my mom accidentally deleted what I wrote, and I couldn't get it back, NOOOO!!!! Well, anywayz, so I had to start all over again, but then I got a papercut from a stupid restaurant menu and now my index finger's all bulky from the bandage and its hard to type and I keep on making mistakes! Argh!!! I haven't gotten a papercut in 2 years!!! What a strange turn of events... o, and it's also because I'm a perfectionist...oi...

Dislcaimer: Ditto from chpt. 1.

~*~**~*~

"In Flanders Fields" Line 2:

Between the crosses row on row..

~*~**~*~

'Hi, I'm Harry Potter. This is Ron Weasley and Hermoine Granger.' Harry replied without the slightest hesitation, he felt a sort of comfort at the old man's presence. Ron seemed to trust him too, though they could not tell of what Hermoine thought, she seemed to be too busy staring at Legolas. 

'Ahh...Harry Potter, Albus has told me much of you, and your friends,' Gandalf smiled, 'Not all good things I'm afraid...maybe even events of mischief...?' Gandalf raised his eyebrow.

Harry, Ron and Hermoine smiled nervously, even though they'd only been at Hogwarts for 4 years, they'd gotten into a LOT of trouble. A long silence continued, Gandalf seemed to be lost in his own world as he thoughfully smoked his pipe; Legolas seemed like he was sleeping, but his eyes were still open; Haldir, who sat next to the window, gazed upon the view outside as he had never seen a it before; and Harry, Ron and Hermoine sat nervously....

It was Ron who couldn't take it anymore--

'What's wrong with Legolas?' he blurted, 'Where'd he get that bruise? He looks pretty bad doesn't he?' 

Legolas seemed to jerk back into conciousness and replied, 'It is but a scratch, with proper healing I shall be fine.'

'A SCRATCH?' Ron exclaimed, 'It doesn't look like a SCRATCH, in fact it looks a LOT worse!'

The three older men laughed.

'What's so funny?' Harry inquisited.

'Ai, things haved changed much since we were last on Middle-earth, or Earth as you call it now.' Haldir said dreamily as if traveling back to old memories, 'Don't you think my prince?'

'Yes, I agree...' Legolas replied sadly.

'Not all for the worse,' Haldir reassured, 'But many changes yes... Little problems are bigger, and big problems become less of importance. Tell me, Ron, how can you three care more about wounds than about the Dark Lord who has risen?' 

His toned now changed to a more serious manner.

Hermoine finally spoke up, 'Well, we...' She lowered her head and stared down at her lap, thinking..

'Haldir they are mere children, you need not tarry them with our troubles.' Legolas commented.

'Yes, you are right...' Haldir then turns to the three Gryffindors, 'I am sorry, I should not have put all my frustration upon you. Forgive me?'

Harry, Ron and Hermoine murmured a forgiveness, but Harry wasn't quite happy with Legolas' comment about them being children while he didn't look any old than 27 years old. Besides, Harry wasn't an ordinary kid, he'd battled Voldemort twice, killed the Slytherin snake thingy, helped free Buckbeak and Sirius and was the best seeker Gryffindor has ever had in years. But he didn't count the Triwizard competition, he didn't think it was a fair victory, nor one that should be celebrated.

Hermoine seemed to have had the same thoughts go through her head and protested, 'I'm sorry Mister Legolas, but don't you think we deserve to know what's going on? We're not really THAT young to be called children, we're 15. Besides, you don't look any older than 28 years old, so YOU'D be too young to be calling us children. And you mister Haldir, you too only look like you're in your early thirties.' 

Legolas chuckled, Gandalf raised his large eyebrows and Haldir looked insulted.

'28...my word! Do I really look of that age?' Legolas laughed, 'And Haldir, accordingly to your age, you are merely an elven child!'

'30?' Haldir looked stunned, 'My prince please don't insult your elders.'

'That would be me,' Gandalf interrupted, 'You, Haldir, are not many years older than he.'

'Well, of course compared to you I'm not.' Haldir sniffed. 'Hmm...I'm curious..(he smiled) Hermoine, my fair maiden, how old do you take dear old Gandalf for?'

'Um..around 100 years old.' She replied.

Both Haldir and Legolas broke out into a laugh. Gandalf on the other hand seemed to have choked himself with his smoking and was coughing up a storm.

'100, still that is quite a far range from the age given to you two.' Gandalf admitted.

'Yes..quite interesting...28 years of age..' Legolas murmured.

'Well, how old ARE you Legolas?' Ron asked.

'Hm...I don't think I'll tell you.' he replied, Legolas seemed to be looking better, there was no longer any sweat on his 

brow and he seemed to have regained his energy.

'Gandalf? Will you tell us?' Harry asked.

'Oh...shall I tell them?' Gandalf ased mischievously. 

'Do as you please.' replied one of The Elves.

'Well...' Gandalf started, but before he could finish a high, cold screech was heard from ahead and the trained halted to a stop.

'Nazgúl!' Haldir alerted.

'But what are they doing here?' Legolas asked. 'How did they-'

'I am not sure Legolas, but we must make sure that they do not do you or anyone any harm. ' Haldir warned.

'I do not appreciate being treated like a child!' The Elf shouted and stood up defiantly.

'Havo dad Legolas, this is no time for that.' Gandalf retorted, 'Now sit, and wait while Haldir and I go up.' 

'But-' Figuring it was no use, the blonde Elf sat quietly as his two older companions left the compartment.

_________________________________

A/N: More on the way. And no, I don' t know why Haldir keeps calling Legolas 'My prince.' Some people say that Haldir was Legolas' protector or that he knew him in Mirkwood, but I really don't know....all I know is that they met at Lórien..well, Haldir OF Lórien of course,...not Haldir of Brethil, dunno much about him.. So, if anyone can clear that up for me, I'd be grateful! Thanx! Need I remind you to R+R? Flame me if you must, but I suggest you not! .~


	3. The Black Riders

A/N: Sorry 'bout the formatting thingy, the minute I realized that it was a block I changed it so...I hope its better now. Sorry!  : P   Anywayz, I've been pretty busy lately, been doing more reading than writing, it's nice to get a feel of what other fanfic authors write. I try to learn from them, or maybe just put in a good word when all other reviews are flames. I don't believe in flames, no matter how bad a fic is, there's always something good about it. .~  Anywayz, READ ON!!

Disclaimer: Ditto from chpt. 1.

~*~**~*~

"In Flanders Fields" Line 3:

That mark our place; and in the sky,

~*~**~*~

'Havo dad Legolas, this is no time for that.' Gandalf retorted, 'Now sit, and wait while Haldir and I go up.'  
'But-' Figuring it was no use, the blonde Elf sat quietly as his two older companions left the compartment.

'What w-was THAT?' Ron asked, the shriek they just heard sent chills up his spine. 'W-wh-what made that s-screech? I-It sounded terrible.'

'Y-ye-yes Legolas, what are they?' Hermoine whimpered, she too was terrified.

'They are the _Nazgúl_,' Legolas muttered, 'Once great kings of men, now they are soulless and wander about looking for their master....' He nodded at his wound. 'It was they who have me this cut....'

He flashed back to his previous battle with the Wraiths...

~*~

The forest in which they traveled was very dense and little sunlight shone through all the thickness of the intertwovened trees. No sound was to be heard except the soft crunch of leaves, and the sweet melodies that rang from the small birds. Whom sat upon the oak trees in which they were surrounded. It was, _iavas_, autumn in the thick English forest and gentle golden and tangerine colored leaves sat on the ground ever so silently. Often they heard the scurry of a little animal, like a squirrel or rabbit. Or the swoosh from a raven, but no voices were heard but their own.

'Trees, 'tis of Mirkwood do they remind me so.' Legolas sighed, 'I am glad to be in a forest again. Yes I may love the sea, but at times it is only the trees that can replace the empty space that has grown inside of me.'  

Haldir turned his head to face the speaker and murmured, 'Yes, it is too true for I, I have missed Lórien much.' 

The Prince smiled, 'What of you Gandalf? What is it that you desire most?'

The Maian blinked back from his own realm, 'I desire to see Middle-Earth as I remember it. But I do not dwelve on it, for only sadness will it remind me of.' His face was grim. 'And I do not suggest you think much of it either.'

Haldir thought for a while and nodded, 'Yes Gandalf, I agree.' Haldir obeyed, then changing the subject 'When are we getting to Hogwarts?' 

'We shall arrive when the moon be full again... yes, in 3 days.' Gandalf heaved. 'We shall journey on feet until we reach the 'train station' where my friend Cornelius will great us.'

'_Train station_? What in the name Valar do you speak of Gandalf?' Legolas laughed. Though right after those words trickled from his lips an interference occured. The sounds of hoofs surrounded them; fleeing was out of the question. They stood their ground waiting for the new evil that persued them. 

'_Názgul_!' 

The 9 Wraiths encircled and surrounded the Three Companions, and drew their swords. But The Three were also ready for combat. Legolas had his arrows drawn, Haldir too and Gandalf drew his sword as well. They all stood tense, waiting cautiously for someone to make a move. It is said that you always let your enemy attack first, that way you'll be more prepared. Still as stones they stood...tensely, eyeing their foes. A great gush of wind swept past them and it was then that 2 of the _Názgul_ attacked. They lunged from their place in the circle and streaked through the middle upon their horses in an attempt to attack. Easily Legolas let the arrow slip through his fingers and shot one of the wraiths in the side. 

'_Sot_!' The Wraith cried and it jumped off its horse and thrust its sword at Legolas, but he missed. He was using his weaker hand to combat and was losing sorely also because of its poor sense of sight. 'Twas now that Legolas put away his bow and drew his 2 knives. He slashed the Wraith in its middle and it, sensing that it was too injured to fight, scurried away into the deep forest, leaving its horse which in attempt tried to follow his master. 

'Legolas help!' Haldir urged. Was when he had been in battle that Legolas did not notice that the other wraiths had all lunged to attack. Gandalf had fend off 3 with his flames, and Haldir, 1 with only his arrows. Now there were 4 left. The sounds of clashing swords was in the air and blurred figures twrilled all around. But it was in this moment of astonishment that left Legolas unattended, and before he could stop it, a swift Morgúl blade came from nowhere and pierced his left shoulder.

'Aaah!' Legolas screamed in pain.

'Legolas!' Haldir shouted. But Legolas had regained his consciousness and was able to use his right hand to fend off the Wraith. He stabbed, but missed. Another attempt, missed again. His movements became slower and the pain began to grow. 

'Don't attack.... Don't attack me... I command you!' A mysterious voice called out. 

'No! You are wrong!' angered replaced confusion and in the midst of all the fury he made one final stab and the Wraith shrieked in agony, it left the company scampering away noisily. The other 3 were had fled thanks to Gandalf and Haldir. Legolas panted, his breathes became shorter and shorter. 

'You have been stabbed by the Morgúl blade... that is not good my Prince.' Haldir sighed, a look of concern shone on his fair Elven face.

'I am an Elf, I shall live I am not sick, this is not a fatal wound. I shall heal, eventually.' Legolas panted.

'No, you can not become ill, but this is a wound. As you said so yourself. This is a poisonous wound, if not treated you will become like the Wraiths. Though you will not pass into the other realm as quickly as mortals do, you will, in many a day.' Gandalf cautioned. 

'Yes, I know Gandalf!' A sudden burst of anger filled The Mirkwood Elf. 'But I will heal! When we get to Hogwarts, where lord Elrond is, he will be able to heal me! But until then I suppose I'll have to put up with it.' 

Gandalf and Haldir were both taken aback with this abnormal mood swing from the Prince, the blade had done its work well, he was already poisoned.

'I understand, My Prince, but until then you must stay away from the Wraiths. The longer the wound is not treated, the more power they will have over you.' It was Haldir.

'I know!' Legolas retorted irritably, and began to walk in the direction they were headed before the Wraiths came. The cut hurt him much, but he had to go on.....

~*~

Back in the present Legolas seemed to have zoned out for a while. Harry didn't know what to do, he heard screams from the front of the train and was itching to go see what it was. But before he could do anything-

'Harry look!'  Ron shouted, Legolas seemed to have come back now and took a look at what Ron was pointing at. 

'There in the sky! Can you see it?!'

_____________________________________________

A/N: READ!!!(just to get your attention.) Please review, I love feedback from my fellow readers but IF YOU WANT ME TO REVIEW any of your stories, I'll gladly do so. Just say the word... I know it can get frustrated when little or no one reads a story you've worked really hard on!Or...if you just want more review...  .~ Cheers! LOL I usually don't say that.... anywayz, more soon, sorry I didn't update 'til so late. 

P.S. 'Sot' means like a really bad thing to call someone in french...lol I was too lazy to find an Elvish swear word.


	4. Gwaihir the Windlord

A/N: Yah! More reviews! Thank you Cheysuli and Evil-Mollusc for frequently reviewing my story! YAH! Anywayz...to more serious matter, the writing sucks...I know. See, the reason the narration's so modern is because in the past few chapters its been told through the eyes of Harry, but as you noticed in Chpt.3, when Legolas had that flash back, the narration was slightly a little erm... how should I say it? ... more Middle-Earthish. So yeah...that's all I wanted to clear up. 

A/N: Again?...yes. Ok you may all call me Coco and yes Havo dad means 'sit down'. Just to clear that up for Europa. Now... READ ON!! 

Disclaimer: Ditto from chpt. 1.

*~**~*

"In Flanders Fields" Line 4:

The larks, still bravely singing, fly.

*~**~*

'There in the sky! Can you see it?!' Hermoine questioned excitedly. In the sky were great birds of speed and power. They formed a triangle, lead by Gwaihir the Windlord and two others followed closely behind. 

'Gwaihir the Windlord! he has brought help I see.' Legolas cried. 'Nay, Gandalf and Haldir cannot take 9 Ringwraiths all by themselves, not after 4 days of tiresome burden in the forest. Ai, Gwaihir the Wise I name thee. He rises now to help an old friend whilst he lay hidden for all these years.'

But the air became more tense and a series screams emitted from the front of the train. 

'Let's go check it out!' Harry shouted.

'Yeah...whatever you say.' Ron followed, almost unwillingly.

'I'm coming with you!' Hermoine called after they'd gone out the compartment door. Then she turned to Legolas, 'Are you coming Mister Legolas?' 

'I might as well, to make sure you children don't hurt yourselves.' He muttered, he seemed to have been annoyed. He followed Hermoine out the compartment and they made their way to the screams. 

'Princcceeeee.....Mirkwooooood....' An eerie voice echoed. 

Hermoine jumped, 'What was that?!' 

'It was the Wraith... calling me.' The Elf replied.

'What? You're a-' But she was cut off.

'Come.' 

The voices grew louder.

'Cooome....tooo uuuuuuus.....Priiiiincccceeeeee.....'

'You cannot have him!' They heard Gandalf shout, 'Stand back children!' 

A few surprised exclaims were heard, it seemed that the Nazgúl were on the train, and Gandalf was trying to fend them off with fire. Successfully he managed to force the Wraiths off the train and outside, where help would soon arrive.

The Ringwraiths didn't seem to have attacked anyone in the compartment, that was not their purpose, they were to find the Mirkwood Prince and bring him to their master.

'Do not be afraid children, they will not hurt you. They are here for me, that is all they desire at the moment.' Leoglas reassured. 

'But why are they after you Legolas?' Harry asked. He had not followed Gandalf and Haldir out. 

'Now is not the time or place for such stories.' The Elf replied. 

'Why not?' Ron asked. Legolas sighed and opened his mouth to say something but shut it immediatly when he saw a Wraith had dashed onto the train, not from the front but through an entrance 10 feet behind where Harry stood.

'Coooooome..... Prinnnncceee......' It hissed. 

'No.' Legolas replied. 

'Cooome.... cooome...' 

'No!' 

The Wraith slowly made its way towards them. Thinking it was a Dementor-

'Expecto Patronum!' Harry shouted, a silvery white figure burst through the end of his wand and dashed to the Black Rider, but it merely brushed it away.

'What?' Harry dazzed. Legolas starred at him along with Hermoine, Ron, George, Fred and Lee Jordan who were all in the area. 

'That will not work... it takes a lot more than a white stag to kill a Black Rider.' Legolas drew his knives. 

'Dooooon't.....dooon't Princccceeee....liiiiisteeen.....' For a moment Legolas hesitated about what he was about to do. 

'Yeeesss.... thaaaaat'sssss riiight....' 

But his own will was too strong. 

'No! I did not destroy you before! Though now I shall!!' Legolas yelled. He surged forward and stabbed with all the strength he posessed, but he was stopped. All his body stood motionless, except his extended arm, enable to move. It seems that The Lord of the Nazgúl had grown more powerful. 

'What? No!' Legolas struggled to move from his position but was helpless. The wizards and witches looked at Legolas in despair, they tried many a spell but none seemed to have any effect on the Wraith. 

'F-' Legolas tried to say.

'Dooooon't speeeaaaak....' The Lord hissed fiercely.

'Fire--' The Elf choked. 

'Fire?! Why of course!' Hermoine jumped right to action to cast a very powerful fire spell. A huge fireball shot from the end of her wand but it did not harm the wraith, instead it went around him, The Lord of the Nazgúl had put up a barrier. 

'What?! Why didn't it work?!!' Hermoine beseeched. 

A hiss returned her confusion, 'Fooolishhhhhh...chiiilddd!' He raised his hand and pulled what seemed to be an invisible string that Legolas was bound and lead him to, then out the door.   

'No!!' The children yelled. It was no use, the Wraith was taking Legolas away. Harry ran after them, but before he could reach them he rammed right into an invisible wall.

'Legolas!' They all shouted in despair. Ron scanned out the window, Gandalf and Haldir were too busy to help them now; they were trying to fend off the other 8 Wraiths, and were having great difficulty. The look of pain and struggle filled their faces and they knew not of what happened to The Mirkwood Prince. 

The Wraith Lord had lead Legolas out from the interior of the train, he dragged The Elf from the tracks to a path marked by bushes, the path lead into the forest about 15 yards ahead. Harry watched helplessly, unable to do anything. He wanted to call out to Gandalf and Haldir, but they were too busy and he felt as if his voice was not there. The Lord of the Wraiths took Legolas farther and farther away until they were mere dots, and that's when the other Black Riders yielded and disappeared after their leader.

The Wizard and The Elf jovially returned back on the train, but seeing the worried faces, their smiles became frowns.

'What has happened?' Gandalf asked. He was very puzzled, the Ringwraiths were gone, why are they unhappy?

'They took Legolas.' Ron replied grimly.

'Why did you not tell us?!' Haldir shouted. 

Harry stepped forward, 'I don't know... I felt like my voice didn't exist and when I tried to make a sound, nothing came out....' He paused. 'We also tried to save Legolas on our own, but there was some sort of barrier blocking us.'

'This is not good...' The Wizard murmured. 

'I shall go after him!' Haldir turned to leave but was stopped.

'Nay Haldir, wait. Let Gwaihir search for him, he can see many a far. WE have other issues to attend to.' 

'No! The Prince is my responsibility! 'Twas my fault to leave him! I will go!' The Elven Warrior pleaded. 'Gandalf he is not well! Don't let him turn into..into... one of THEM!' 

'Haldir! Listen to me! Time runs short! we must make haste! Trust Gwaihir to find the Prince!' At that moment the Wizard seemed to have grown in size, the students backed away and even Haldir was afraid.

'Yes Mithrandir.' He sighed and sat down as Gandalf went out to greet the Windlord.

Harry was very confused, Legolas was a Prince? Why was time running short? Was Legolas' condition worse than he thought? Harry too sat down and tried to make sense of what he knew....

After a few minutes Gandalf returned from talking to those HUGE eagles outside, he took his seat and the train continued its way to Hogwarts.

~*~

The Wraith Lord had lead Legolas out from the interior of the train, he dragged The Elf from the tracks to a path marked by bushes, the path lead into the forest about 15 yards ahead. The Pince struggled against his invisible bounds but found that it was nearly impossible for him to get free.

'Please Gwaihir! Hurry!' He thought. 'Please....Gandalf, Haldir...' Pain emitted from his wound and spread through his frail body. Legolas broke into a cold sweat, his breathes became short again, he could hear the very beats of his heart, and his vision threatened to falter. 

'Faddddinnngggg.....yeeesssss....' said The Wraith. 

Legolas could not care less, he would fight it. Though the presence of the Wraiths would made it more difficult. 'What do they want with me?' he thought. 'Please someone find me!'

He looked back, the figures of the other Nazgúl, The Wizard and his protector were now mere dots. His wished much to yell to them but his voice was not to be found, only the sound of his short breathes came from his mouth. 

'I must stay strong... I am an Elf.' he thought to himself. 'I have magic. But I am too weary to do magic, I am much too weary.... '

He found that they had stopped moving. The Wraith Lord magically produced a sash from its Dark robes and tied it around Legolas' eyes. Again The Elf struggled. Irritability swelled within him and he became very fed up, annoyance became frustration and soon frustration became anger. 

'Fooorr.....yourr....ownnn...goooooddd..' It hissed. 

The Elf growled, surprising his foe and even himself. 

'Stupidddd....Elffff!....._Thaw eledh_!' It sounded extremely annoyed.

Legolas felt his weapons being lifted from his back and shoulders and himself placed on the back of a horse. The Lord of The Wraiths sat behind him and clutched him so tightly that pain spread through his chest. 

'Uhh!' The Elf complained, his voice had not reutrned yet. 'Evil Wraith! Free me!!!' He shouted in his thoughts. 'EVIL!! I WILL KILL YOU!!' Fiercely, The Elf squirmed, he tugged and pulled and kicked and twisted! His fury rushed through his veins and the desire for revenge filled his mind. 

'_DILIO_!' The Wraith shrieked. Legolas did not.

'_DILIO_!' It screamed again.

Still Legolas did not. 

The Wraiths anger erupted and too did his horse for their emotions were parallel. The beast rose to its hind legs and threw the two to the ground.

Legolas felt his arm and legs bruise, soft tricklettes of blood seeped into his clothes. He panted, the anger subsiding. He did not know what happened to the Wraith but it seemed to have recovered from the fall better than he. Again The Elf was lifted onto the horse, and the Lord of the Wraiths seated himself behind him. This time the grip was not as tight, but the same cannot be said for the magic, its grip on The Elf was incredibly strong.   

Legolas could do no more. He sat limply as he felt the horse began to cantor.   

'What am I to do?' he pondered in his mind, he sighed and began to sing in his thoughts. 

_'Tuilir, Tuilir, your songs of peace shall calm my heart, _

_Tuilir, Tuilir, four of one; you do your part._

_'Tis yestermorn that you be gone,_

_And now you're back with season's song._

_Tuilir, Tuilir, you're beauty embraces all my doubts, _

_Tuilir, Tuilir, every year you're back about._

_For long I wait for your return, _

_to see the beautious flowers churn, _

_It is worth the while to wait so long,_

_Just to hear your wonderous song.' _

His lullaby ended as the sounds of the other Riders emerged from behind to join them. His heart falls heavy with sadness, and worries. 'What am I to do?' he could not escape, he was bound magically to them; nor could he take them in a battle for he would be outnumbered and to do so would be pure foolishness.

'Whaaattt...dooo...weeee...doo....withhhh...hiiiimmmmm?' A Wraith asked.

'Weeee....willllll...takeee hiiiimmmm....toooo our...masterrrrrr...' Their lord answered.

'Whatttt....willl...heee dooo too hiiimm...?' The Wraith asked again.

But there was no reply.... the Lord of the Nazgúl did not know....

~*~

Harry had already changed into his robes, the train would arrive in a few minutes. But all his thoughts were bent upon Legolas, questions flew crazily in his head, yet he knew better than to ask. Ever since they began moving again Gandalf and Haldir looked grim, their eyes did not reveal much; they only revealed a far away look that worried Ron, Hermoine, Lee, the Weasley twins and Harry. 

The rest of the trip passed slowly and when they'd finally screeched in a halt, ANOTHER new surprise awaited them. They jumped from train and headed towards Hagrid but were sidetracked--

'Percy? What are you doing here?'

___________________________________

A/N: Ok... _Thaw Eledh_ means 'Rotten Elf'-- _Dilio_ means 'Stop up' or 'Stop'-- and _Tuilir_ means 'Spring' as in the season... ok I'm gonna sleep now... night night. Plz R/R. And if you don't want to wait for me to update, why not read some of my other fics? O yea, if you want me to read yours just say so... *yawns* that's all for today. Stupid Percy's forcing me to write him in.... LOL


	5. Angel From Above

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in so long, I've had sooo much work to do cuz we're getting our grades soon. Arghh! I'm afraid this chapter's gonna be pretty short.... But anywayz, on with the story, upon your demands. P.S. Thanks for reviewing my fic! Especialy to Cheysuli, Evil-Mollusc, Chibi-Cola and nut_job! You guys rock!

P.P.S. LOL Star Wars... sorry, probably pretty weird comin' outta nowhere. And oh! I do have a reason for the return of the Lord of the Nazgúl. Stupid Eowyn/Dernhelm! She killed my Lord!!!! And she doesn't deserve Faramir!!! And Merry?! How could you have helped her? Sorry.... I've a thing for Eowyn now....*mutters* kills my lord- ...stealing Aragorn from-...* etc...* Ho ha! Toodles!

Disclaimer: Ditto from previous chapters.

*~**~*

"In Flanders Fields" Line 5:

Scarce heard amid the guns below…

*~**~*

'Percy? What are you doing here?' The youngest Weasley son inquired. 

'Oh hi! I've got to go!' Percy's eyes darted to and fro, he was searching for someone, he shuffled through the thickness of crowds and soon his head vanished admist all the others.

'What was THAT about?' Ron wondered. 

'C'mon Ron, I'm sure it's nothing that Percy would want us to know about.' Harry reassured. 

'Yeah, you're probably right.' Ron assented. 'He's been like that for a while now, don't even feel like he's part of the family anymore, he's drifted so far.....' His eyes stared at the sky in wonder lost in his fogged thoughts. 

'That's not like Percy to be like that.' Hermoine joined in as they ascented into their carriage. 'He may love his work but I don't think-'

'Well, you obviously don't know Percy very well.' The red-head intercepted. 

The brunette crossed her arms, 'Hmph! I think I know him well enough!' 

'Guys don't fight.' Harry persuaded. 'And have you forgotten about Legolas already? I'm worried about him.'

'Yeah, me too.' They finished. The carriage gave a slight jolt, and they were off to the castle. All Harry could think about was Voldemort, the visious Black Riders and Legolas. His eyes looked out of the window at a scenery he couldn't really see, instead, visions of the past played in his mind. The thunder rumbled quietly and iridenscent flashes lit the clouds. Soon, soft drops of rain fell from the dark grey sky and deep thoughts troubled the minds of many a kind. 

*~**~* Percy's P.O.V *~**~*

'Gandalf, Gandalf, he said his name was Gandalf.' Mutterings from a stressed young man as he pushed his way through the students of his former school, Hogwarts. He didn't know why, but he felt an urgency to find this 'Gandalf' dispite the horrendous weather. 'Clad in white... long staff... two younger companions... clad in white..' Words that repeated inside his busy mind. 

The Ministry of Magic had refused to accept Dumbledore's advice, in fact they dismissed them as wild fantasies. Percy was now head of the 'Foreign Peoples and Disruptions in Society' department. Currently his commands were to do as Albus Dumbledore wishes until further notice, Fudge was planning on something, something even Dumbledore did not foresee. At least, not yet.

*~**~* Legolas' P.O.V *~**~*

They've stopped, by this hour Legolas had grown so intolerable that he'd been threatened with the blades of many great swords. He cared not. Anger and turmoil bubbled inside his heart, a feeling like a fist down his throat and an empty pit all the same. Darkness yeilded his sight, but he was not yet blind for his other senses were just as well equipped. He panted, yet he was neither tired nor short of breathe, he was angered and HATRED ran through his veins with each beat of the heart. Nothing he did would calm his restlessness. 'Twas as if an evil spirit, that he was not aware of, had crawled from the crevasses of his mind and had now risen to greatness refusing to step down. The Legolas as many have known him was slowly fading, darkness tantalized him and he would soon become too weak to resist. The process of change from an Elf to a Wraith is most different from any other race of beast. 

'_Eat_!' A Wraith commanded.

'How.Can.I.Eat.If.I.Cannot SEE IT NOR HAVE THE ABILITY TO FEED MYSELF!?!' The Elf enraged. Many riders jumped back from the place in which he sat. 'REMOVE my binds! REMOVE THEM!' It seemed by magic that a shadow appeared on the Elf's face, and for a great time he did not seem to possess his Elven grace.

Thrashing dangerously about on the ground and terrifying the beasts from the trees and bushes near by, Legolas' wish was finally met and the bounds from his hands, ankles and his eyes were removed. Although his weapons were still nowhere in sight.  

Rubbing his wrists The Elf sneered at the Nazgúl, trudging down to where his food lay. 

'He is so fierce... perhaps, perhaps, it is best we bind him?' A Wraith suggested in small whispers of terror.

'You are in fear of an Elf?' Another replied. 

'Of course not. I only... I..'  He did not finish his sentence and left headed in the direction farthest of The Elf. 

Of course Legolas heard them, he heard many things. His senses were heightened, or perhaps he was just focusing more of his thoughts within them. This he knew not. 'I shall look for my weapons.' He planned. 'Then I will slay them all. They shall all be sorry and will beg me not to kill them!'

The cloud rumbled, a great storm brewed within them and petit droplettes of rain showered from the sky. The forest grew dark and the splash from the tears of the sky was all that was heard. Occaisionally there was the rustle of a leaf or the Boom! from thunder but none else. The Elf sat unmoving staring into the abyss. 

'Why isn't he moving?' 

'What's he doing?'

'What's he thinking of?'

'Why are we afraid of a mere Elf?'

'When the Lord returns-'

'Does he not care of the rain-'

'Do not worry, his weapons are hidden-'

'Where-'

'The Lord-'

'What is he going to do with-'

'_Hush!_'

A number of hisses and whispers spread among the Black Riders. The sounds of hoofs approached, it was the Lord of the Nazgúl returning, he'd gone away soon after the rest of the company had joined he and Legolas. 

'Spies from the enemy are abroad, they search for The Elf.' He reported. And he laughed, a shrill cold laugh. 'The fools! They will never find him! Within 3 nights the evil will consume him! They have been too late! He will be ours!'

Many of the Wraiths looked nervous at the thought. 

'Will we be able to control him Lord?' 

'I know not. My blade has never tasted Elven blood before.' He mused. The Wraiths cowered in their minds. Was their luck that the Lord of the Nazgúl did not sense it; when revived by his fellow Wraiths he lost some aspects of his greatness, it was the inevitable. 

Bitterness spread through the land, the sun had set and the new moon rose to her grace, though none could see her. Hence stars did not show their fairness on a night of such grieve; fair was the Prince of Mirkwood and now, he lay silent engulfed by a demon of malignity.

He didn't know when he gave in to sleep, yet it seemed that the morning was dawning and the sweet songs of birds filled the air. Legolas' heart returned for a brief moment and for once in so long, he was enlightened. Glowing a pale lavender the sky was clear, the chill of dawn lingered in his body and the ground lay soft a moist from the dew drops. Golden was the wood; aloft was his heart, and ho! he began to sing: 

_'In the dawning sky,_

_Your love is heard by me, _

_Lifting my spirits high,_

_You helped to let me see. _

_Your light is like your hand,_

_Your rays befall my face,_

_You brighten up the land_

_With all your shining grace, _

_Your warmth is like your arms,_

_Holding me so tight,  _

_You take away the harm,_

_You always make things right.'_

The forest thanked his song and gently rustled their golden hands. Smiling, he closed his eyes as the first touches of the rising sun caressed his face. 'Mirkwood,' he thought. 'O how I miss my dear land. Haldir.... Gandalf ' He set his sparkling cerulean eyes to the ground and heaved a great sigh. The Winds hugged his slender body; his delicate blond hair glistening, fluttered in the breeze. A light shone down on him; he stood tall, fair, with grace none on Earth now posessed. If any mortal should pass through this land and witness such an elegant being, would they not have dropped to their knees and cried out 'Hail the angel from above! Blessed am I to see thee! A miracle it is! Yet now! my eyes fall upon an angel more fair than any! In blessedness I shall live, for I have seen thee! O Hail the angel!'

Though the moment did not last long, a glimmer of hope shone in his mind and for the while, Legolas returned and the darkness dissipated. The Black Riders had awaken; noon, that is when they would set out once again. Legolas hoped for his rescue but did not indulge within it, he would plan to have his weapons returned to him... some way... 

*~**~* Gwaihir's P.O.V. *~**~* 

'The Elf, I must find him.' Gwaihir's thoughts floated in his head. His keen eyes searched the ground for any riders, though the darkness of the sky did not aid him. 

'Lord Gwaihir!' The Eagle on his left called. 'We must stop and land! Fall, the rain will! We cannot risk the weather!' 

'No _Sútayí_, not yet.' The Windlord replied.

'Yes Lord.' 

They continued for as long as they could withstand, but soon they needed to land and continue their search when the storm had passed. All they could do now was wait. 

*~**~* Harry's P.O.V. *~**~*

They ran towards the Hogwarts entrance as quickly as they could. It reminded them of the year before when it also rained, but this time Peeves didn't throw and water balloons at anyone. 

They entered the main hall as usual and dried off. Harry quickly spotted Cho at the Ravenclaw table, her expression was normal, not a sign a grief or sadness... or perhaps she was just a good actress. He sat down between Ron and Hermoine and looked up at the sky. There weren't any stars, and the moon wasn't in sight either. If he had cared about actually learning in Divination he would have known that it was a full moon and that it was not to be seen... ever by the naked eye on the night of a full moon, even on a clear night. 

When everyone had seated Professor McGonagall rose from her seat and announced. 

'I am sorry to inform you all that our Headmaster will not be joining us in our feast tonight, he is dealing with other matters.' She paused and continued. 'But I am happy to announce that your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher will be Professor Elrond! He, as will Professor Dumbledore and some guest will join us soon in our feast. But now! The sorting.' 

____________________________

A/N: That's all. But do you ever notice that usually when you read HP/LOTR fics (if they take place at the beginning of the year) they always leave out the sorting and go straight to the introductory of the new students or guests? I just realized that as I wrote the last 2 words.... it's sorta funny really....but it's not in all the fics...just some. LOL poor 1st years.... always forgotten. Plz R/R! And like I've always said, if you want me to review your story(s) just say it. Ciao!  .~


	6. The Old Gang

A/N: Ooops! Sorry about the 'where fore art thou' thingy... my mistake! :P Anwayz I WOULD have learned Shakespear this year if I hadn't moved across the Continent!

elenhiril: I don't know why you didn't catch it but Harry DID use the Patronus on the Wraith, its in chpt. 4. 

Europa: I just don't like Eowyn. Just like how some people don't like Cho or Gimli or Dwarves... 'I' for one, like Gimli. I don't love him, but I don't hate him. So I don't see why people hate him... but that's just the way some things are.

And please tell me what you want me to do with Leggie... lol. Cheysuli wants him to be evil and Europa thinks I'm being too cruel to him. I'm not gonna write anything on Legolas until I know what you guys think. Am I REALLY being too cruel to him? Or am I being (if possible) too light on him? What do you want me to do? Or do you just want me to write what ever I was planning cuz you really don't care? Well, until I know that, I'm not writing anything on Legolas. 

Yes, I may write because I love writing but I also want to make my readers happy.. : D Thanx for the reviews! O, and I did write that song by myself Evil-Mollusc.

Disclaimer: Ditto from chpt. 1.

~*~**~*~

"In Flanders Fields" Line 6:

We are the dead; short days ago…

~*~**~*~

Dumbledore, Gandalf, Haldir and Lord Elrond sat within a dimly lit circular room surrounded by trinkets of all sorts, they were either spinning, sparkling, speaking or squawking. Though, however interesting they may have seemed to the immortals from Valinor none knew; they spoke of matters of a more important sense. 

'What is of Legolas? Did he not come with you?' Dumbledore raised his eyebrows curiously and nodded in agreement with Lord Elrond's question. 

Haldir sighed; turning his head away from his fellow companions to hide his grieve; he rose from his seat and walked to the window on the eastern wall. 

'Yes he did come with us, yet he has been taken from our presence.' Gandalf murmured. 

Lord Elrond's jaw dropped, if possible to the floor, he was enable to speak; he sat there, staring deep within the eyes of Gandalf the White searching for answers. 

'Why not?' Dumbledore spoke out. 

'The Wraiths took him.' Haldir sighed, and slowly returned to his seat. 

'The Wraiths? Have they come back?' Elrond questioned in surprise. 'Why did you not speak to me of this matter Albus? If you had, I would have traveled with the company and this would not have happened.' 

Dumbledore adjusted his half-moon spectacles and replied, 'Ahhh, I didn't even know they were back. They disappeared many centuries ago. How was I to know they had returned?'   

'The burden is not yours Albus.' Gandalf smiled, a sad yet kind smile. 

'No, it is mine.' Haldir looked up from the palms his head rested upon. 'Please Lord Elrond! Ask of Gandalf to allow me to search for the Prince.' He pleaded. 

'Nay Haldir, Gandalf has kept you here for a reason... I cannot-' Elrond shook his head.

'Yes but I pledged loyalty to Thranduil and all the same, to the royaltly line! It is my DUTY! Legolas cannot be harmed... not while Haldir of Lórien stands!' He jumped up from his seat.

'Gwaihir searches for Legolas, he WILL find him.' The Maian slowly muttered.

Lord Elrond beamed, 'Gwaihir, ah the Windlord has returned.' 

'And if he does not find him in time? What of then?' The Elven warrior argued.

'You must trust him!' said Gandalf.

'What do you mean "in time"?' Dumbledore asked.

'He was stabbed by a Morgúl blade.'

'And I thought that he'd be safe with you and Gandalf!' Dumbledore chuckled.

'This is no laughing matter!' Haldir threw. 

Elrond and Gandalf did not say anything; it was not because they thought any lower of Dumbledore or Haldir, it was because they knew that both of them were right. Unknowingly a blanket of silence crept down from its corner and fell upon the four. Haldir stood silently; Dumbledore stared into space; Gandalf puffed his pipe and Elrond stared down at the floor. 

_KNOCK! KNOCK!_

'Come in.' Dumbledore shook himself back from his thoughts. 

A very thin man with messy black hair entered; following behind him were Remus Lupin former Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts, Arabella Figg, Mundungus Fletcher and Jackson Valentine.

Seeing that Dumbledore had company, Sirius quickly said, 'I'm sorry if I disturbed you Professor Dumbledore, but I did what you told me to do and brought the old gang here. What do you want us to do?' 

'I'd like you and everyone else to take a seat.' Dumbledore smiled. 'Acio!' and as quick as lightning he had summoned 5 extra chairs. 

The four newcomers took their seats. Sirius looked a LOT better, he had cleaner robes and looked like the man he was 14 years ago. After introducing and getting better accompanied with each other, it was finally time to answer some questions.

'So where is _Valinor_? Buckbeak and I have been around the world... 2- no, 3 times now and I don't think we've bumped into any place called Valinor.' Sirius asked.

'Valinor is non-existant to mortals.' said Haldir. 

'Mortals?' the word emitted from the mouths of the 5 all at the same time. 

'It's not important.' Dumbledore said. 'What is important is Lord Voldemort.' 

Smiles were wiped off of their faces and they all gave their assent, even Haldir.

'Arabella, I'd like you to see if you can convince Fudge to change his mind. Even though he's been extremely kind to me lately, I know he's up to something. I'd also like you to find your father... he was an extremely powerful and intelligent wizard, we will need his help. But before you head out, go to the kitchens and the house-elves will fetch you some things for the trip. And I know you know where the kitchen is.'  The Headmaster smiled. Immediately Arabella nodded with an innocent look and left swiftly through the door.

'Mundungus, I'd like you to inform the Muggle world of this danger. I think it best if they knew, although they can do nothing to aid us. I don't care what you tell them, just do it. I want the people of every Country to know this, do you understand?' Dumbledore questioned. Mundungus nodded. 'Good, also go to the kitchens before you leave so that the house-elves can prepare you some food for the trip.' He too left swiftly and silently without word, through the door. 

'Jaskson I would like you to ask the Giants, Trolls, Goblins... any sort of creature, to join an allegiance with us. We need all the forces we can get.' He said. Jackson nodded and followed Mundungus. 

'As for you two, Sirius I want you and Remus to ensure that Harry is alright. (They agreed) But most importantly, I want you to make sure that Severus is safe and help him when he asks for it.' He looked at them hard. Unwillingly they nodded but not without a groan or a sigh.

'House-Elves?' Haldir questioned. 'Are some of our kin still existant on Earth?'

Lord Elrond smiled, 'Ahh yes, the house-elves. I do not know if they are our kin, but they look nothing of the sort like an elf. Perhaps you will have the privilage of seeing them, but now is not the time for that, we are all very busy; I am to secure the safety of this castle and teach; Gandalf has his own plans; but what task is assigned to Haldir?'

Dumbledore's mouth opened to say something but Gandalf beat him to it, 'After what I've just heard Haldir, I believe that I do not need your aid at the time being. It seems that Dumbledore has already taken care of some things himself.' He smiled. 'I permit you to search for Legolas, and if it is alright with you, Albus I would like him to be accompanied by Sirius and Remus.'

'So be it!' The Wizard smiled. 'Besides neither of them should be seen in the school anyway.' 

'Umm, yea sure.' Remus replied. 

'Ok, s'long as I get to see Harry first.' said Sirius. 

Haldir was most greatful of them all, he looked as if he would faint. 'Thank you Gandalf.' 

'You are most welcome my friend.' 

Suddenly a faint rumble was heard in the room, yet, it was not thunder that it came from. Dumbledore blushed, 'Oh! It seems like my stomach has a complaint.' he chuckled. 'Does anyone fancy dinner?' 

The room filled with the sound of joyous laughter, a sound that has not been heard in a long time.

'Let us go then!' Gandalf announced. 

And with that they left the room and made their descent down the stairs; to the kitchens. 

~*~

'Finally! C'mon food! _Appear_!' George exclaimed. 

An assorted arrangement of dishes appeared upon the long tables in the Great Hall. 

They heard Fred call, 'Here here!' 

Everyone dug enthusiastically into their food, all except Harry, Ron and Hermoine...  Because of a previous turn of events, hunger seemed to have lingered away. 

'I'm worried about Legolas.' said Hermione. 

'I thought you liked Krum!' Ron asked.

'I didn't say I liked him.' she defended. 

'But the way you look at him all googly-eyed.' Ron explained. 'You only like him 'cause he's handsome.' 

'Why do I get the feeling we've had this conversation before.' Harry murmured to himself. 

But Hermoine and Ron ignored him, and she replied, 'I'm not THAT shallow! Besides Legolas was hurt, why shouldn't I worry about him?' 

Ron rolled his eyes and seemed to have choked on his beans. But strangely his coughs sounded oddly like 'Lockhart' and 'Cedric'. Harry tried to stiffle a laugh.  

'You know what I'm worried about? ('No' a certain girl replied.) I'm worried about You-Know-Who.... what if he becomes too powerful for us to fight?' The Red-head whispered. 'Look at Dumbledore, he seems to have called in all the shots.'

'I don't know.' Harry sighed, he made a pathetic attempt to smile, 'We should eat and save our energy for school. Tomorrow we can ask Hagrid whats going on.' 

'You're right.' Hermoine agreed. Her eyes lingered around at the teacher's table for awhile. 'Where is Hagrid anyway?'

'He went to return the sorting hat to Dumbledore.' Ron replied. 

'I thought Professor McGonagall went to do that. She isn't here either.' said Harry. 

'What is up around here?' Ron asked. 

'And where did Percy go?' Hermoine puzzled.

'Something weird's going on... more than usual- I mean.' said Ron. 

Harry took a sip of his pumpkin juice and another bite of his chicken before it disappeared; he sat there silently gazing up at the enchanted ceiling. 

~*~

'What d'ya think yeh doin' Percy?!' Hagrid boomed. He had just taken the first years up from the boats - all soaked - to Professor McGonagall, and he wasn't in a good mood. Percy froze in his tracks and turned around in the Entrance Hall to face him. 

'Hagrid! You frightened me!' he jumped. 'I was just going to the Great Hall for the feast.' 

'No yeh weren't! You were sneakin' around weren'tcha?' The Half-Giant accused. 'Why would Fudge send one o' his people ta help us if he thought our plans were jus' fantasies? Wha's he up to?' 

'I don't know what you're talking about!' Percy sniffed.

'O, I think yeh do.' said Hagrid, ' N' I ain't leavin' til yeh tell me!' 

Percy began to back away, 'I don't know anything!'

'Listen up boy! I love Dumbledore wi' all me heart! He gave me a job when all'em other people thought I was a freak! I don't wanna see him get hurt 'cause o' you!' Hagrid yelled. 

'What's going on here?!' a shrill yell came, it was Professor McGonagall. 'I was just about to return the sorting hat to Dumbledore when I heard yelling.' 

'Gud, Professor, yeh can help me get the truth outta this kid tha's gone bad.' He sneered. 

Professor McGonagall looked sympathically at Percy and replied, 'Now Hagrid, he's not a kid anymore. And I don't think he wants to harm Dumbeldore anymore than you do, but he's just following his orders.' 

'Well he better follow mine or he'll-' Hagrid was cut off as the doors of the Entrance Hall burst open.   

Remus entered followed by a shaggy black dog and three other companions. 

______________________________________

A/N: That's all! Plz R/R!


	7. Please Don't Go

A/N: Evil Legolas it is! Ha ha! 

Diclaimer: Ditto from chpt.1.

~*~**~*~

"In Flanders Fields" Line 7:

We lived, felt dawn, saw sunset glow...

~*~**~*~

He sat upon the soft grass letting the last rays of the sun beam down upon his face before she returned to her place beneath the horizon. The rasy felt warm against his face, yet his feelings did not reflect it. A flashback of the day painfully forced itself into his mind again.

~*~

After the Wraiths had awaken Legolas was brutally forced back to the camp.

'Move ELF!' A Wraith shouted as he pushed Legolas forward with the hem of his sword.

Obeyingly Legolas nodded and began to shuffle back to camp trying to keep his feelings of anger supressed. He did not want that evil spirit to arise again. If it did he would lose all control.

'Bind him.' The Lord of the Nazgúl commanded as they reached where the rest of the Wraiths were.

The Elf looked up in astonishment. 'I will not escape, you have power over me. Certainly there is no need for binds?' he lied.

'Bind him.' The Lord repeated cruelly.

'No!' The words burst from his mouth in such a manner that Legolas did not know what had come over him.

'Then I see that I have not COMPLETE power over you, now do I?' The Wraith hissed.

The Prince cursed himself for that outburst and said nothing more. He was beginning to lose control over the evil presence and he knew it. 

Painfully restraining himself from losing control of his anger, Legolas stood patiently as the other Wraiths bound him.

The Lord of the Ringwraiths frowned at The Elf's defiance to the evil that grew within him; he tried again at another attempt to anger him.

'They are not coming for you. Of course you knew, did you not?' he smirked.

Legolas glared at him. 'You do not know that for certain.'

'Why would I lie?' 

'Merely for the reason that you do not want me to grasp onto the hope that remains in my heart.' The Elf barred his teeth as he said this.

'I do not care for '_hope_', I simply wanted you to know the truth. And it is that they are not coming for you.' The Wraith narrowed his red eyes behind his dark hood.

'Liar!' Legolas' emotions began to over-boil and anger blinded his judgement. The real Legolas relinquished and the evil spirit had returned.

The Wraith laughed.

'I do not need to lie.'

'Yes you do! That is your way, both you and I know it! You are but a poltroon whom cowers behind his lies!' Legolas spat. His head was bent forward, his arms bound behind his back and his feet planted firmly - untroubled by binds, for the Wraiths did not reach them yet - upon the ground.

'No!' The Lord shrieked, enraged, and through his anger a force so great shot Legolas from the hands of the other Wraiths and threw backwards against a large tree. Pain shot from his back and spread throughout his body as he hit the Maple then slammed down upon the ground.

'So I am right...' The Elf smirked hoarsely, his face toward the ground. The Lord stomped towards The Elf, all other Wraiths backed away fearfully. 

Mercilessly he kicked Legolas so that his face looked upward.

'Ugh!' The Elf gasped.

The Lord threw back his hood and his beady red eyes gazed down upon the fallen Elf.

'Look at me!' 

'I do not look at cowards.' Legolas smiled as he turned his attention to the Maple Leaves above.

The Lord forced his foot into Legolas' stomach and pressed down upon it.

'You...are....still...a _coward_....' The Elf whispered, smirking. He turned his head so that his deep blue eyes, which now seemed grey, looked at his foe and his gaze upon the Lord of the Nazgúl was blank. 

The Lord felt uneasy, as if the Elf was looking within his very soul, he lifted his foot from Legolas' stomach and walked away.

'Bind him.' He commanded as he made his way to his horse. The Wraiths nodded. 'And also,' The Lord stopped mid-way from the beast and Legolas. 'Voldemort said to bring The Elf alive, but he did not say 'unharmed'.' He smiled at his own malice and mounted his beast.

'I will return shortly.' and he rode away.

The other Wraiths began progress towards the fallen Elf....

~*~

Legolas shook his head as to remove the memory from his mind. Fortunately it disappeared, but yet another figment of the day sauntered into his consciousness....

~*~

He lay upon the ground bruised. His feet were bound, and also his mouth; the Wraiths now sat a few feet away from him, hidden within the shadows of the trees, engrossed in their own conversations.

Legolas let his blue eyes wander to the buff sky, it was the afternoon. He thought of things that had not entered his mind for centuries; he thought of his mother, he thought of that stranger who had appeared in the Mirkwood forest when he was an Elven-child and he thought of the poem that she taught him. He remembered why she had shared it with him and what she had said. 'Yes I agree the poem is beautiful. That's why I'm sharing it with you; and now that I've told it to you, you should share it with others too.' Legolas couldn't believe that he had forgotten about it, and he realized that he had never really shared the poem with anyone. 'I will, the moment I return, I will share that poem with Haldir.' he thought. 

Just as he was about to recall more happy memories to his mind, Legolas saw something between the interwoven leaves; in the sky! It was Gwaihir! If there was only some way to call to him! 'Can he not see me?' The Elf pondered. 'Of course not!' He answered his own question as he realized that the large Maple blocked him from view. His green and grey clothing did not aid him either. 

'Mmmmm!!!!' he shouted, but the cloth tied to his mouth muffled his cry. The Wraiths turned to see what The Elf was shouting about. They realized Gwaihir in the sky and was about to silence the Elf when, taking note that the Eagle did not heed the Elf, they returned to their conversation.

Legolas watching in horror as Gwaihir flew away. A shadow fell on his heart and tears filled his eyes. 'Don't go, please don't go...' he begged in his thoughts. Knowing that Gwaihir would never be able to see him, Legolas closed his eyes and tiny droplettes of tears streamed down his face and to the ground. 'Please come back... come back..' he pleaded. Yet now Gwaihir was completely out of sight, and the Elf sighed in despair. 

But then, a voice made of many voices rang out from the trees; it was a lullaby only Legolas could hear for it was a lullaby sang only for him.

_'Sadness, your cry; in our hearts,_

_We will hold you with our song._

_Kindly we will to do our parts,_

_Though we shall not hold for long._

_Do not cry my Elven friend,_

_Lift your spirits up and sing._

_The world has not yet come to end,_

_Raise your voice and hear it ring.'_

They sang slowly, swaying in beat to the wind. Their soft leaves rustled as gusts blew through them, that was their music, that was their lullaby and that was their comfort to the hurt and helpless Elf. Yet it was effective and thus lightened Legolas' heart and in his thoughts, a song was devised.

_'In Greenwood, in Mirkwood,_

_Tall and brave he stood._

_Ent of Hope; he was named,_

_Words of wisedom; he was famed._

_Left lessons dear; in my mind,_

_Love of Arda was our bind._

_Never faltered in his choice,_

_Strength and hope within his voice._

_In Greenwood, in Mirkwood,_

_Never evil: forever good._

_In Greenwood, in Mirkwood,_

_Ever tall this great Ent stood.'_

~*~

Legolas had now returned from his reveries and enjoyed the rest of the remaining day as the sun melted into the horizon......

_________________

A/N: Sorry for not having updated in so long! Anywayz, ciao! Need I ask you to r/r?


	8. Lost Kin

A/N: I don't know why I do this before every chapter.... I don't even really have anything to say. Oh wait... yes I do. I find that replying like this is more organized... and it's fun doing this. HA HA! At first I was only doing it for a few reviewers, but then... everyone's review sorta required a question that needed answering, so yea... I did'em all. 

nut_job: It's okay that you didn't review in a while, in fact, I've been loaded with tests and quizzes too.... Thank goodness it's all over now. Phew! And don't worry, I won't ruin my story.... or at least, I won't try to. .  And sorry for not reviewing YOUR story sooner... lol history repeats itself. O and thanks for using my idea in your fic!

Cheysuli: One evil Legolas and evil Haldir coming right up! AFTER I figure HOW to make an evil Haldir! LOL :D *sigh* What horrible service!

Evil-Mollusc: You're too kind! I'm so glad you like my story! And I was sad too when I found out that Richard Harris died! Now who's gonna be our Dumbledore? No one'll be able to replace him!

Chibi-Cola: Thanks for your encouragment! Yay! Yay! Yay! I'm glad you think my fic is different. I try to be original.

Lassemista: You don't trust Haldir to find Legolas? *sniffs* Nah I'm just kidding, don't worry. You'll find out soon enough. 

Europa: Thanks for the idea, I'll keep it in mind! Now I just have to figure out HOW the trees'll help him. I must BRAINSTORM! 

entia6: I'm glad you enjoyed my fic. And here's chpt. 8!

Disclaimer: Dit-to from chpt. 1. 

~*~**~*~

"In Flanders Fields" Line 8:

Loved and were loved, and now we lie....

*~**~*

'Remus? What are yeh doin' here?' Hagrid perplexed.

'Professor Dumbledore asked us to come.' Remus replied quickly, and he and all those behind him rushed past them to Dumbledore's office; things were in a state of urgency and not a moment was to be spared. 

For a while the three stood alone in the Great Hall still slightly confused; Percy was the first to recover and he quickly scurried away.

'Huh? Wha'?' When Hagrid finally came to. 'Eh! He's gone!'

'Percy?' Professor McGonagall called, but there was no reply.

'He can't have gone far!' Hagrid boomed in rage as he stomped off down the hall. Though, realizing that McGonagall was not behind him, he called back. 'Are yeh c'mon Professor?'

'Oh...oh! Yes... I think I will.' She followed, and so for the next hour or so, they stealthily moved through the halls searching for Percy.

~*~

The feast ended and as the Gryffindors happily made their way to the common room, Ron, Harry and Hermoine strayed from the group and wandered off on their own to look for Hagrid.

'I wonder where he could be?' Hermoine murmured, deep in her thoughts.

'He could be at his cabin?' Ron suggested. 'Why don't we look there?'

'No, if we're caught sneeking out of the castle at this hour Snape'll thrive on this grand oppertunity to get us expelled.'  Harry sighed.

For the next couple of minutes they stood in the halls; thinking and asking people if they saw Hagrid or Professor McGonagall, yet they were terribly disappointed with the answers that came. A few minutes after everyone had cleared the halls they saw a woman with a large bag run out the doors. Not long after they saw two other men, also with large bags, run out the doors. But then there was no more, and the three did not care to think of what THEY were doing. Finding Hagrid was all they wanted to do at the moment. 

'Forget it! We'll never find them!' Ron exclaimed. But as he said this they heard a series of yells that emitted from a nearby classroom. No one else was about so they decided to look into this situation.

As they got closer they heard Hagrid's loud shouts come from within. '-I don't believe yeh! Yeh're lyin'!'

'I'm not lying!' Percy was there too.

'Then why did you sneak away?'  And so was Professor McGonagall. 

'I-I didn't like being yelled at!' Percy whimpered.

Harry, Ron and Hermoine reached the door and were discussing whether to enter or not when-

'Harry! What are yeh doin' here?' Hagrid had obviously spotted them. 

'We-we were... we heard shouts and wondered what they were.' Ron replied, stepping into view.

'Ron!' Percy exclaimed.

Professor McGonagall grimaced. 'Then Hermoine must be with them too. Am I correct Miss Granger?'

'Yes. Professor.' Hermoine squeeked, also stepping into view.

'What's going on?' Harry asked. 

Hagrid gave a dirty look towards Percy and spoke up. 'Percy here's been sneakin' around the castle, tryin' to help Fudge with some dirty scheme I suppose.' 

Ron's jaw dropped. 'You're working with Fudge?! Against Dumbledore?!? Are you mad?!?! Dumbledore's our only way to get You-Know-Who! You know that!!!!' 

'Of course I know that! I'm not stupid... or MAD! I'm just following my orders, and they were to assist Dumbledore in anything he needed.' Percy replied stiffly.

'How do we know yeh not lyin'?' Hagrid growled.

'Why would I want to go against Dumbledore?' 

'Because yeh wanna keep yeh'r job! Yeh li'l selfish-' But Hagrid was cut off by Hermoine.

'I'm sorry to disagree with you Hagrid but Percy's got a point. He wouldn't go against Dumbledore, even if it meant his job.' She preached. 'Don't you think he's got more sense than that?'

Harry and Professor McGonagall nodded, but Hagrid just glared and Ron stood gazing stupidly at his older brother. Professor McGonagall sighed, and rubbed her brow as a headache approached. 'Let's talk about this tomorrow. Now, go straight to bed, all of you!' 

~*~

Dumbledore calmly walked up to the pear in the picture and tickled it. It giggled and 'pop!' it transformed into a door-knob. The Headmaster opened the 'door' and the company advanced inside. 'What extraordinary magic!' Haldir thought. He let his eyes linger around the corridor in which they walked and found that many of the portraits could speak and would often greet him with a kind 'Hello.' 

As they neared the kitchens the pleasant odour of food met their noses and tantalized them with hunger. Lord Elrond smiled and turned to the other Elf. 

'Keep a sharp eye Haldir, for we shall see the House-Elves very soon.' He reminded. 

Haldir nodded, eagerly waiting for them to arrive; twas not just the food that urged him on but also the curiousity to view these '_house-elves_'. 

Stepping into a brightly lit, and fairly large, kitchen, Dumbledore announced, 'Here we are!' 

A silence fell on the group.

Finally Haldir blurted aloud, 'But there is no one about.' He scanned the length of the room to find neither beast nor person. Yet he did notice the four long tables situated in the center of the kitchen. 

Sirius smiled. 'Come on out! Don't be shy! We won't hurt you!'  

Yet there was no reply. Long the company waited, but soon a small eye poked out from a corner and before they realized it, the kitchen was filled with small creatures. Indeed they were quite unlike to Haldir, with their large eyes, pointy ears and their strange garments. 'They cannot possibly be Elves.' he thought to himself. 'This is derision.' 

Although as if reading his mind, Lord Elrond smiled at Haldir, 'These ARE House-Elves my friend.' 

Haldir nodded and raised his eyebrows in curiosity as the looked down upon the tiny creatures. 

One stepped from the group and with great audacity walked up to them, 'What is you be wanting sir?' It looked up at him and asked, but just as he'd finished speaking they heard another squeak from behind him. 'Dobby! You don'ts talks to masters like rude house-elf!' 

'I is not being rude house-elf! I is just asking what masters is a wanting.' Dobby squeaked back. 

Haldir shifted his position and Dumbledore regained his position in the front of the group and spoke kindly to Dobby. 

'We would like some dinner Dobby. I'm afraid we missed the feast.' 

Right away Dobby scurried from sight and returned with a plate filled with appetizers and tea. The company sat down at the table nearest to them and indulged themselves in news of the world. It was only Haldir who did not speak as he watched the house-elves closely. 'Could they be our kin whom refused to sail west to Valinor and stayed in Middle-Earth?' He asked himself. 'To give up their magic, their grace, their dignity to serve wizards in this profanity... what could have happened to them to cause such a change? And yet... what knowledge have I to conclude that they ARE our kin?' 

For a while he thought be finally came up with a decision: he chose to tamper with his theory, and in Sindarin, he call out to Dobby, '_Dilio_ Dobby. _Tulya simone._'  "Stop Dobby. Come." was what he said.

The house-elves froze in their spots and stared curiously at Haldir. 

'What did sir say?' Dobby asked. 

'_Tulya sinome_.' Haldir repeated. 'You understand me, don't you?' 

The house-elves nervously went back to their tasks and Dobby shuffled around uncomfortably and spoke in dissimulation, 'I is not know what sir is saying.' And he too, quickly bustled away. 

Haldir looked back at the company, they looked back at him in puzzlement. Sirius, and Remus were confused as they did not know what had just happened, but the others looked intrigued. And the same thoughts shot throught their minds: How did the house-elves understand Haldir when he spoke in Sindarin? And why did they deny it? 

______________________________

A/N: Finally done chpt. 8! I wanted to get this story finished by Nov. 11, but that's simply impossible at the time being. Why? you ask? The answers have been in every chapter... you just have to realize what it is and means. But I'll tell you anyway, when I upload the last chapter... which is going to be in a loooong time. Depending on how fast I write. :P 

P.S. Tulya simone is actually Quenyan, 'cause I couldn't find the words in Sindarin. Ahem… I feel bad now. *sigh* Don't hate me for that… please?


	9. Please, Do Not Silence Yourself

A/N: November 11!! Remembrance day! or... Veteran's day. However you'd like to call it. Sorry to not update for SUCH a long period of time! My keyboard was invaded by ants! I'm not lying! So it sorta took a while for us to get rid of them all. Now I hate ants! HATE THEM! DIE!!!! LOL I'm calming down... calming... calming down...

Lassemista: I'm glad you're glad. I could never leave Legolas! NEVER! *clings to computer as if it was Legolas* 

kaT: Cool! I didn't know that.. how interesting. But I'll never be able to look at Dumbledore the same way again. I'll probably be thinking that he'll suddenly go crazy and pull out a Palantir and start doing that funky breakdancing thing he did to Gandalf. LOL

Evil-Mollucs: Oddly, I haven't read that fic yet. Although I'm going to. From what I've read so far it sounds cool. And no, my idea isn't that the Elves mated with the Hobbits. It's interesting, but, I don't want to copy so I'll stick with mine.

Chibi-Cola: I should have stuck with Sindarin. That's what I was going to do in the first place. Argh!! I've got to get the Silmarillion. 

Cheysuli: My idea is different. But Elves mating with Hobbits? I never thought of that before... hmm.. curious.. curious... my idea was different, although I'm not completely sure of what I'm going to do. And I'm still thinking of how to make Haldir pretend he's evil.... tricky business. But I'm getting there.

Disclaimer: Ditto from chpt. 1.

~*~**~*~

"In Flander's Fields" Line 9:

In flanders fields...

~*~**~*~

'_Namarie_ Haldir of Lórien!' Lord Elrond stood in front of Hogwarts, along with Gandalf and Dumbledore, bidding farewell to Sirius, Remus and Haldir. 

The crisp morning airlifted the fatigue from their minds and the company set out to embark on their search for the Prince of Mirkwood.

'Bye Professor! Bye Gandalf! Bye!' Sirius called back, waving furiously. 

'_Namarie_!'

'Goodbye!'

'Farewell!'

Their packs were filled with provisions for the next few days and strength replenished from the meal they received the evening before, the company of three soon disappeared from view of those whom stood in front of Hogwarts, and made their way to the forest where the Prince disappeared. 

'So. Who're we looking for again?' Sirius finally asked as they neared the forest. 

Haldir did not turn his head and kept his gaze firmly upon what lay ahead. 'We search for Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood.' 

It was now Remus' turn to ask a question. 'Where's _Mirkwood_?'

'I do not know. Not in this age. Too many years have passed since I last set foot upon Middle-Earth.'  

The two Marauders exchanged confused glances but decided not to ask anymore questions on that topic. For a long time the company traveled in silence. The sun slowly rose to her place in the sky and her warmed the land. But not long after they entered the forest they began to grow tired, and their packs seemed to drag them down. 

'Can we rest for a while?' Sirius stepped beside Haldir.

A look of turmoil came across The Elf's face, and after much deliberation he answered. 'So be it.' 

They settled down under a large oak and ate their lunch. It was then that another question awoke.

'What are you Haldir? You're definitely not a muggle OR wizard.' Sirius puzzled. 

'I am an Elf.' Haldir stated with great dignity.

'But I always thought that Elves were tiny, short little creatures.' Remus had now looked up from his roast beef sandwich.

'Then I suppose you thought wrong.' Haldir replied stiffly, he did not enjoy being interrogated like this.

They stared at him with awe, and suddenly ANOTHER question popped into they're heads.

'Are there any other Elves?' 

'No.' Haldir replied dripping with frustration. 

Sensing that The Elf was tired of their questions, Sirius and Remus quickly shut up and remained quiet. Haldir seemed to have been lost in thought.

~*~* FlashBack *~*~

'Middle-Earth! I only wish that I could journey wth you my son.' Thranduil boomed. 'But whom will take your ship back to Valinor? Nay, I cannot return.' He raised his hand to cover his mouth and faked a sniff. 'Only tears do those thoughts bring me.' 

'Thranduil, calm yourself.' Mithrandir chuckled. 

Legolas and Haldir joined in the laughter. 'Yes father. You musn't let your attention stray from steering the ship.' 

'Oh... of course not.' The King murmured, his tone quickly reverted back to normal. 

Haldir looked up at the King and asked. 'Why will you not let another steer this ship? Then you will be able to travel to Middle-Earth with us without worries.'

'Do you SEE any others upon this ship?' 

'No, but that is only because you INSISTED that we needn't any others.'

'Did I?'

Legolas laughed, amused at this conversation. 'I'm afraid you did father.'

'Hmm...' Thranduil's expression looked thoughtful. He did not remember telling the others not to come, he had only said that only four were to board this ship. 'Oh yes! Of course, that is why they did not follow!' He burst out of nowhere. 

The others looked at the King in confusion, but judging by how often Thranduil did this sort of thing, they were not surprised. Instead they only chuckled at the wise, yet cheerful King.  

Haldir stood on the deck letting the wind run through his hair, he closed his eyes and hummed a joyful tune. He was soon joined by Legolas, and then Gandalf. Their volume rose, and finally Thranduil heard them. But he did not hum, instead he said this: 'Sing! Don't hum! Sing!' and thus the great King of Mirkwood began to sing. Soon all four on board raised heir voices and blessed the sea with their song:

_'Splashing and crashing ever on._

_And pitch black during the night._

_Hews of red and pink at dawn._

_And in the sun it sparkles bright._

_'Tis the sea we speak of,_

_High and mighty, strong and proud._

_O! the sea we think of,_

_Ever quiet, ever loud.'_

Soon after they'd finished their song Thranduil exclaimed, 'A shame. I shall have to sing that song alone as I sail back to Valinor.' Thranduil let his hands release the wheel and place themselves across his heart, again faking a few sniffs.

'_Father_!' Legolas yelled as the ship's wheel was yet again left unattended. 

Thranduil quickly turned his attention back to the wheel and smiled. 'Ah, yes. So sorry.'   

~*~* End of Flashback *~*~

Those memories brought a smile to Haldir's face, and soon, they packed up their things and continued their search.

~*~

Many hours passed and still the Lord of the Wraiths had not returned. The sun had set and now the sky turned a beautiful shade of lavender.

'Where is he?'

'What are we to do?'

'We should wait.' 

Legolas listened to the panicked Wraiths; he leaned against the Maple tree, which he had recently been thrown against, and closed his eyes. There was not much he could do as his hands and feet were still bound. Yet suddenly, he heard a whisper.

'Hello my Elven friend.'

It came from the tree.

'We have not seen an Elf in many years.' 

Legolas wished that he could reply but the sash tied against his mouth would not allow it. 

'Many Elves have disappeared off to the West... and others have disgraced their pride.' 

The Elf pondered in his mind. 'Disgraced their pride?'

'Why do you not reply?' 

O how he wished he could. He had so many questions.

'Perhaps you do not wish to speak...' 

Legolas squirmed, he wanted so much to be able reply. Then, as if by magic, or by the force of his will, the sash clasped tightly round his mouth began to untie itself. Ever slowly did it do this.

'Why do you not speak my Elven friend?' 

It was almost undone. 

'It because I am not worthy of you....'

Almost..

'Not worthy to be in your presence... I shall silence myself now...' 

The sash fell from his mouth. And urgently Legolas whispered, 'Please, do not silence yourself.'

_______________________________________

A/N: Badabing! Badaboom! That's all for now! Ciao! 


	10. The Duredhel and The Minuial

A/N: Yah! I got Microsoft Word back! Finally! I'd been using stupid WordPad this whole time. I can use italics now!! Sweet! No more spelling errors either! Yippee! Now… I'm just going to go and revise and perfect all of me other chapters. I'm sorry for not updating sooner! 

Cheysuli: Okay! Evil Haldir's coming up _very_ soon! Stupid Harry and his gang are in the way. Argh! LOL I'm glad you liked my Thranduil; I think I was sugar high when I wrote that paragraph. 

Chibi-Cola: Yes, my Thranduil is a bit peculiar. But still, I'm glad you think he's cool. 

Evil-Mollusc: Yes, yes, Evil Haldir coming up soon. Right after that darn Harry Potter chapter.  I've neglected Harry for so long, and he's somewhat _important_ to the story. 

Aurora: I'm sorry but you must wait and see. You wouldn't want me to give away the ending now would you? *In the background everyone shouts "Yes!" *

"Reviewer": I'm glad you loved it. Well, here's chpt. 10!

Europa: Yah! And thanks for reading my other stories! I'm going to update them today – I tend to always update all of my stories at the same time. .  Oi, I'm weird, I know.

nut_job: You think my story's cool too! Hurray! *sniffs* I thank you also! 

Skyspirit: I'm sorry for the cliffhangers! I'm so evil! I know! 

Disclaimer: Ditto from chpt. 1. 

~*~**~*~

"In Flanders Fields" Line 10:

Take up our quarrel with the foe…

~*~**~*~

The sash fell from his mouth. And urgently, Legolas whispered, 'Please, do not silence yourself.'

Silver light illuminated the forest; the full moon had risen high above the world below. Stars, scattered about in the dark sky, twinkled in the gloom. Legolas gave a quick, surreptitious glance over at the Wraiths, yet even with his Elven eyes the darkness could not be easily penetrated. Using instead his ears, he heard their voices rise in some sort of an altercation. It was perhaps due to the absence of their leader who has not yet returned. But other than that of the Wraiths, not a voice was heard within all the stillness off the forest but the wails of the wind. 

The tree still had not replied. Legolas' heart dropped. 

'Please, do not silence yourself.' He pleaded again. 'I wish much to speak with you.' 

The Elf strained his ears for sort of reply, he heard nothing but the mournful weeps of the wind as it blew angrily around him. Shivers spread through his injured body; a melancholy sigh escaped from his lips. Striving to make the world around him vanish, he closed his eyes and leaned against the tree. 

Suddenly, a silky and mellow voice encircled him. Peace again was brought to his mind as the Maple spoke. 'You are a hasty Elf. Do not be hasty my brethren, I will not silence myself. Indeed, I sense your eagerness to speak to me. Although I believe we were not properly introduced, please, tell me who you are.' 

The Elf smiled and opened his eyes. 'I am Legolas. I am also the Prince of Mirkwood, although I believe Mirkwood no longer exists in this age of Middle-Earth. Of course then, I should no longer be referred to as a Prince of a forest that does not exist any longer.' His view rose to look at the elegance of the _Ithil_, the Moon. Then he continued. 'And whom are you?' 

The reply did not come immediately, but Legolas was patient and he waited. As he did, he looked up at the stars and searched for _Eärendil_. It shown brightest of them all and was once, and may still be a guide to those lost in the world. And perhaps if Legolas was of the race of Man it would have reminded him of a diamond in the sky, but he was not, so the thought never _did_ occur to him. He probably didn't even know what a diamond was. But that may prove neither of any interest to you nor of any significance or importance. 

After a few long minutes the Maple finally quenched his curiosity.

'I do not remember my name.' She said simply. 'But I know that I _did_ possess one at some time. It was a beautiful name; pity I don't remember it. And as I have said before, I have not spoken in ages; not since the last of the Elves left and even the ones that stayed were soon enable to speak with me. No. They did not remember ever having conversed with a tree, they knew only that they were to serve the wizards.'

'I do not understand.' Legolas inquired. 'What happened to them? Why did they not remember?' 

'That is a long story my brethren.' Her voice slowly dissolved into the wind. 

'Please, I would like to know more of the happenings of my kin.' 

'It is a long story.' Her thoughts swirled in her mind and she closed her near invisible eyes and wandered into her memories. 'It happened many years ago. The One Ring was destroyed and Middle-earth was finally at peace. But the time of the Elves was over, thus came to dominion of the race of Men and the lessening of all other 'speaking-peoples'. Many Elves sailed to the West, I was almost certain that all had left, but the wind carries news of the world, and also truth. It spoke of others who had not left Middle-earth, others who had stayed...

'Many were Elves who fell away on the Great Journey and never saw the light of the Two Trees. Others were those who refused the summons of the Valar, and did not go to Valinor. But some... some had gone to Valinor much like King Elu Thingol, who came back to Middle-earth after sailing west.

'Their presence was low to that of the Men as were the others races such as the Dwarves who had hidden themselves within their mines, the Hobbits and others that slowly backed away into the shadows and watched as Men dominated Middle-earth. But a great quarrel rose among the Elves and they became divided. They became the _Duredhel_ and _Minuial_.

'Soon a war broke out, for whatever reason I know not, but it was one that lasted thousands of years. During this war, many of the _Duredhel_ became evil, and lusted for power. _Meagwath,_ a dark and evil Elf caused their evil, his words were poison to their ears and soon they followed his lead. In the War they flourished and thrived upon the hatred and malignity. Their powers grew and engulfed that of the _Minuial_. They took joy in slaying their own kin out of their sick and twisted minds. They took joy in killing....

'When the last of the _Minuial_ were slain or converted to Darkness, they celebrated. Many trees, Ents, and Entwives were burned and many forests became barren lands. Alas! their blades longed for the taste of blood and they sought out the Dwarves, Hobbits, Eagles and any other race except that of the Men who's numbers have grown so, that they dared not attack them. Hundreds of lives were lost in this 'celebration' and for many decades, creatures that knew of these Dark Elves hid in fear, whilst the Men knew nothing of this matter. But the most lives lost were those of the Wizards, and for each wizard they killed they accumulated his or her powers into their own. They were no longer _Elves_, not by heart. They became darker, darker than even the orcs…

'What happened next my memory will not tell. But an important even had caused the Elves to know peace and love and beauty once again. It had something to do with the star _Eärendil_, perhaps its glow that night was brighter than before, glimmering in the sky, representing the Two Trees. Or perhaps it was the Valar who did something. I only remember that as The Elves gazed up at the star, they wept. They wept for all of their kin who they killed, they wept in shame at their bloodstained hands and they wept in pure terror of the evil they had caused.'

'What happened next?' Legolas inquired.

'A sad tale, a truly sad tale.' The Maple murmured. 'That night was much like tonight, not a cloud in the sky and the moon was full. All the Elves stood, their heads facing the placid night sky, and as they stood a glimpse of the grace they once possessed shown. The air was fresh, clean and young, the gloom and hate had been lifted; and everyone watched the Elves, standing side by side, in the barren land, weeping. As their tears fell to the ground, flowers, plants, and trees sprouted around the area in which they fell and soon, the beginnings of a new forest took place. Still, the Elves were ashamed; they begged the Valar to rid them of them of this guilt. They believed that they no longer deserved to be Elves, that they did not deserve their immortal lives; they begged the Valar to punish them for their actions.  

'And sadly, the Valar did. They turned them into creatures of less grace, intelligence, and power, but they _did_ allow them to keep a morsel of magic. They were forever to be servants to the races of those whom they had slain. Most all refused their offers of servitude; it saddened them to see the Elves like that. But the Wizards, a far newer race who were not there ages before to see the true beauty of the Elves, accepted. So now, the Elves work as servants of the Wizards trying to repay for what they did thousands of years ago.

'Soon their names were changed from "Elf" to "House-Elf" given to them by the Wizards. They no longer speak to us trees; they don't remember that they ever did. But at times they still spoke Sindarin, and yet, they had forgotten their origins; they only remembered their guilt, shame, and only some remembered the War.'

Legolas sat silently letting the tale set in; yet a question burned in his mind like an itch that would not go away. 'The Men knew of _nothing_ of this?'

'The Dark Elves were not completely ignorant. Their magic grew, and soon, they used it to cast a veil over the eyes of Men. Yet, even those who _did_ find out were slain.'

'And the wizards? You said they are a new race, but there were many in my day who had known _many_ Elves.' Legolas purposed. 

'The Istari yes, also known as a wizard, yet after many of them had sailed West a new race moved in from the East. They were not of the Istari, but seemed like a mix of Man and Maiar. They were mortal but their lives were extended longer and like the men of Númenor they were not permitted to sail to the Holy land of Valinor. They also had other similar properties to the Maiar that they soon developed the name of being called Wizards many thousands of years after the beginning of the Fourth Age.'

With that they sat in silence. Yet suddenly, for the first in a long time, Legolas realized that the Wraiths were not present. He could not hear them, he could not see them, and he could not sense them… Frantically his eyes scanned his surroundings in search of the Black Riders; he strained his ears for any voices or hisses and he summoned up the Elven magic within him, powers he had neglected for most of his life, and bent his mind upon them. He could not sense the Wraiths. They had left; yet their beasts were still present, which meant that they were to return. 

His weapons! The thought finally hit him. In a great struggle the Elf's attempts to stand up were successful. Yet he could no longer use his Elven magic to relieve himself of the binds and pathetically, he hopped his way towards the beasts. The Maple chuckled deeply at his actions, but other than that, she kept silent. The horses seemed to have been asleep; they lay motionless in a cluster upon the ground. There! Right above a beast he saw his weapons hanging freely upon a branch of a large Oak. He let out an exasperated sigh. 

'How am I to get them?' he murmured, halfway between his weapons and the Maple.

Noticing his trouble, she bespoke. 'Ask _Faroth_ to give them to you.'

Legolas nodded, and taking her suggestions he whispered, '_Faroth_ would you be so kind as to hand me my weapons?' 

'Who goes there?' The Great Oak said lazily.

'I am an Elf in danger, please, I beg of you, may you hand me my weapons?' Legolas beseeched.

'An Elf eh?' He sounded very amused, slightly swaying his branches. 'Alright, alright. Hasty brethren…' he muttered. And with a swift gesticulation of his branch, Legolas' weapons went flying and landed right beside the Maple with a loud '_Clump!'_.

His heart was in his throat; his eyes darted towards the beasts of the Nazgúl. But they merely shook their heads and fell back into their slumber. He made his way in the darkness back to the Maple and knelt down. Using his mouth he unsheathed his Elven knife, its blade reflecting the silver moonlight, slowly turning around, he rubbed the cords bound around his wrists along the blade and soon he his hands were free. After cutting the bounds from his legs, Legolas swung his quiver of arrows over his shoulder and also his two knives. Taking his bow in his hand he bid farewell to the Maple, and the Oak. 

'Goodbye my friend.' The Maple smiled. 'It was a pleasure speaking with an Elf again.' 

But the Oak, did not reply as he had returned back into his tree-ish slumber almost immediately after returning Legolas' weapons. 

'_Namarie nin mellon_!' Legolas whispered. He jumped and grabbed a branch above him but was unable to sustain his position as his arm was injured. So he would not travel within the trees, he had to travel on the ground, a path that proved more dangerous to The Elf. 

It was very cold that night, and the Elf shivered as he journeyed through the density of the forest, the smell of smoke lingered to his nose and he heightened his senses. Quietly… he made his way towards the source of the smell. 

~*~

The sun had set, and Haldir with Sirius and Remus sat in glade in the forest and built a fire. They had not spoken much since noon, but indeed they covered much ground. And surprisingly they still had not met up with Gwaihir, or any of his companions. Yet these events were not what worried Haldir. He sat, watching the flames dance majestically in the darkness, and gently licking the bottom of the pot they had set above it. But suddenly, he heard the snap of a twig coming from behind. Then looking up, he saw the horrified looks on the faces of the two Wizards. 

'Hide.' He mouthed to them. His movements were swift and within seconds he stood with an arrow drawn to his bow, and readily, he pointed it at his enemy.  

____________________

A/N: Don't you just hate me? I believe this chapter ends again in a cliffhanger. But other than what I've just said is this: Legolas isn't going to get away _that_ easily! MWAHAHAHAHA! 


	11. Logs and Lembas

A/N: Here comes Harry's chapter of glory! Sorry for not updating sooner! I sorta went blank as to what to write for Harry. Humor… humor… don't worry I'll figure something out. *sigh* I want to get them all at the same place in time but it just doesn't seem to be working quite well… crap.

nut_job: Darn… I can't kill him? No, I'm just kidding. Well, at first I thinking of hurting him even worse but thought better of it… he he. Don't worry I won't kill Leggy.  

Arayuldaiel: You think it's the best? Really? Cool! And somehow… I guess I don't hate Eowyn as much as before, it was probably just a phase. But still, she doesn't deserve Faramir. Sweet, noble Faramir! *clings to a confused Faramir who seems to have magically appeared at her side*

Huntress of the Night: Here's your Harry Potter as requested. *sigh* Rotten Percy! He forced me to write him in, and now I don't know what to do with him!!! Argh!

Joseph: Thanks for the encouragement!

Tar-Palantir: Ha ha! Everyone loves the trees! Aren't they the coolest?! And well, yeah, I'm updating now. Very late, but now. And yes, I've been wondering that 'How will Haldir be evil?' thing for a while too, but I've got it down, no need to worry!

Evil-Mollusc: Aren't the italics effective? *hear 'No' in background but _she_ hasn't* Booyah! Go Italics! And trees, we all love trees! *the sudden idea of writing a fic about trees comes to her mind but is quickly brushed away by another Legolas idea* I think I'll stick with Leggy. *grins stupidly*

Chibi-Cola: O, you'll find out in my next chapter… and _very_ anxious to write it but well… since it's a HP/LotR x-over, we need some Harry too. Drat that Percy! I can't get rid of him! Well, if Agatha Christie and J.K. Rowling can write mysteries then so can I! Or…maybe not… oi…

Europa: You _should_ update your stories… I'm actually checking. Well… not as often as before, but still checking. 

Cheysuli: *sighs* I could strangle Harry… I want to write that chapter too! Very jumpy, antsy, and excited about it. But… Harry is important after all… can't leave him out. *oddly she says this all too carelessly* 

Disclaimer: Ditto from previous chapters.

~*~**~*~

"In Flanders Fields" Line 11: 

To you from failing hands we throw…

~*~**~*~

The evening passed as uneventful as a class of Divination ought to be; they had not gotten a single word out of Hagrid, or anyone else for the matter. Percy seemed to have disappeared from the face of the planet and they still had no idea of whom their Defense Against the Dark Arts professor was to be. 

Figuring it was no use discussing a matter that they, themselves were not sure of, the trio decided to retire for the night. Bidding their farewells, Harry, Ron and Hermione slowly ascended into their dorms. When they reached their dorm, Harry discovered that his other roommates were already sound asleep. Ron was the first to change and retreat to his bed.

'G'night Ron.' Harry yawned, crawling into his.

But the only replies that came were a chorus of snores. Interesting… if Legolas were there, he would have wondered if Ron was related in some way to the Oak he met in the forest. But he was not, so it would not matter… Meanwhile, Harry was having quite a hard time falling asleep. A series of questions numbed his mind; he tried his best to make sense of them, yet they refused to listen to logic, and after forcing himself to, he finally dozed off to find comfort in his dreams.

~*~

Harry awoke, though it was not yet morning. It was near midnight as the moon still hung in the night sky. He was not sure what had awakened him, but he thought he heard an argument of some sort. Harry strained his ears for any sounds while glancing around the room to see if any of his comrades had also awaken. None of them seemed to have noticed a thing. Shrugging the event off, Harry pulled his covers over his head and slept soundly. 

~*~

'HARRY!! H-A-R-R-Y! WAKE UP! Everyone's already gone down for breakfast!' Ron screeched standing beside Harry's bed. 'Blimey! What do you do, take some sort of sleep drought every night? You sleep like a log.'

Tearing back the four-posters, he pulled Harry's blanket off. 'Hm… maybe it's because you _are_ a log.' Panic rang in his voice and his eyes widened in surprise; in the place where Harry _should_ have been, laid a log… of all things; a LOG. After hyperventilating and muttering a few incoherent things, he calmed down and insanely murmured to himself, 'What a creative decoy.'

He threw on his clothes and shot down to the common room where Hermione paced around impatiently waiting for them. Ron nearly crashed into her. 

'Harry- _Log!_' He shrieked. 'Gone! Where could he- Great Hall- help me search- breakfast..!' 

'Ron! Calm down! I can't understand a word you're saying!' She took him by the shoulders and shook him wildly. 'Now… _calmly_ tell me what happened.' 

'I woke up this morning and everyone had already gone down to breakfast, I went to wake Harry… I thought he'd taken a sleeping drought because he always wakes up late and I said 'You sleep like a log.' He-he was a log and then-then I ran down here.' He gasped.

'Please Ron, you aren't making much sense.' She sighed, it seemed like she didn't really hear what he said. But after a few minutes it finally hit her, 'What do you mean he was a _log_?!'

'I pulled back his sheets and he wasn't there! Instead there was a LOG!' Ron began to whimper. 'You-you don't think You-Know-Who's behind this do you?' 

'Ron don't be stupid! How could he have gotten in under Dumbledore's nose? And if he did, why didn't he _kill_ Harry instead of turning him into a _log_ of all things?' she reasoned. 'Come on, let's go to the Great Hall.' She stared at Ron. 'What's wrong with you? You're acting _really_ weird!' 

But Ron just shrugged. They set out of the Common Room immediately. 

'I don't understand it… what could have happened to Harry?' she pondered as they rushed to the Great Hall. 

Ron shrugged and shook his head; his nails were now almost completely diminished after he'd bitten them. Hermione stared at him strangely. 'What?' he asked.

'You don't bite your nails.' She stated. 

The red-head looked at his fingers and exclaimed, 'Oh, I don't do I?' 

'Then why are you biting them?' she asked. 

The words struck him inarticulate and he stood in the halls trying to find the right words to say. And after much deliberation he finally uttered, 'I… don't know.' A looked of confusion spread upon his face whilst Hermione rolled her eyes and scoffed. She began again her way to the Great Hall muttering, 'Just when I thought he couldn't get any _more_ stupid… he proves me wrong. Suddenly I'm not sure if that's a good thing or bad… the fact that he proved me wrong on a subject or that he's gone utterly mad.' 

'Oi! I'm not stupid!' He called, running to catch up with her. 

~*~

They were wrong; they did not find Harry at breakfast or at Transfiguration, their first class. They were with the Ravenclaws… the _sixth_ year Ravenclaws. Pity Harry wasn't there, Cho was finally in his class and he could have learned how to make poppies and roses and daisies sprout from the end of his wand. Predictably, Neville got himself into the usual trouble and somehow was able to grow flowers from his head and from within his ears. 

But Ron and Hermione did not take heed of these events very attentively; their minds were set on Harry. The end of the class came and they decided to tell McGonagall of their problem. She frowned at the news, and told them that she'd see into it. Nothing else. With that the duo departed for their next class, Potions, and then to Defense Against the Dark Arts. 

The Dungeons were warmer than usual and without a surprise they were again stuck with the Slytherins, but to their luck, Snape wasn't there. Instead, an old man of a white cloak stood before them; he wore a large pointy hat, and waited patiently, stroking his long silver beard, as the students entered. Ron recognized him from their trip on the train; it was Gandalf… 

When all had settled in, Gandalf began his lecture. 

'Good morning to you all. I am Gandalf, that is what you shall call me. There will be no 'professor' business in this class, makes me feel old.' The Istar chuckled at his private joke. 'Ahem… Today we will be making _lembas_, Lord Elrond has just recently given me the recipe, which he had gotten from Celebrían, who is a great cook I might add. Just like her mother… oh no, I'm rambling on like a Hobbit. Now where was I, oh yes- _Lembas_ has rather interesting magical properties: One, it is edible. Two: It revives your strength and energy and Three, it tastes quite delicious.' 

The class proceeded quite well; Malfoy and his goons were strangely polite and Neville had not caused much trouble. When they had finished making their _lembas_ they sat placidly listening to Gandalf's old stories of Bilbo Baggins, Sarumon the White, of the Elves, Dwarves and most fascinating creatures. They learned that Elves were not always short and worked for wizards, they learned of mysterious creatures called Hobbits and they learned of the great rings of Power. But when it was time that the Potions class ended a great number of protests came up. It was no longer work for them… it was a break. Reluctantly they still had to leave for their next class, Defense Against the Dark Arts…

_______________________   

A/N: A log… what was I thinking??!?!?!?!? O well… I don't know how I'm going to get myself out of _this_ one. You'll just have to find out! Mwahahahaha!! Legolas chappy comin' up next! Woo hoo! *cackles evilly* Ahem… sorry.


	12. Snape!

A/N: *runs around the room looking for her Barrage CD* Ah, here we go. Need the right music, I usually listen to music when I write, gets me in the "mood". Anywhoo… this chapter has Legolas in it… I'm rambling aren't I? Stalling too… he he. On with the fic… after, you read my reply to your reviews… if you want. *skips to a different subject* I'm thinking of naming the log… any suggestions? If you don't want to then so be it… I've already got two to choose from.  

Tar-Palantir: Oh… good point. *calls for Haldir saying that he can lower his bow* Haldir (angrily): I'm stuck!!! *laughs nervously, and runs away before Haldir gets a chance to "unstuck" himself and kill her* He he… -_-' Here's your chapter. Ahem… *hides behind Tar-Palantir so to avoid Haldir who has now "unstuck" himself and is currently pursuing poor little CocoBeans* 

entia6: Hee hee… almost everyone's review started with "A log?!" or something similar. And yes… a log. I'm getting old flashbacks from the show Angry Beavers… ever seen that cartoon? It's weird, but funny. It's about these two beavers brothers… and one's best friend is a log. So that's where I got the idea from. Tee hee.

aurora: *blinks* Whoa… *whispers* Keep your voice… uh… review down… or… umm… Ach! You're too smart for me. HOW did you do that? You practically guessed my whole plot! Not ALL, but most… and even the ones that weren't right on the dot were still pretty close. Though I won't tell you which parts… cause then I'd be spoiling all the fun now won't I? No wait… half of the plot… there's still the part about Legolas. Ha ha! O.o Are you a philosopher? 

Pyra: Neato, you actually thought it was funny! Cool! It was a pathetic attempt though, but still I'm glad that _some_ people found it funny. 

Evil-Mollusc: Log O' Doom! Oooo, I like the sound of that. *cackles evilly* Ahem… yes… where was I? Good point… the part where Hagrid chops it up and chucks it into the fire… Hmm…

Arayuldaiel: I dunno… how DO you pronounce 'Cho'? I've always thought it as 'Choo' you know, like in 'Choo Choo Train', but I suppose I'm wrong… it's probably pronounced 'Choe' like 'dough'. My friend's last name is Cho… so… yeah. But I like 'Choo' better, don't ask, I'm weird, I know. 

Europa: Oh that sucks… I hope you do find out. FFNET is at times really screwed. *looks around cautiously* Erm. *exclaims _very_ loudly* Screwed in a GOOD WAY! A _VERY_ GOOD WAY! AN _AMAZINGLY_ GOOD WAY! Heh… yeah. I think I overdid it.

Chibi-Cola: EVIL LOG! *writes it down* Ahh… soo hard to choose which one to use. Anywhoo… I've built too much suspense haven't I? O well… at least come of those scary ideas'll go away after you've read this chapter… or at least I hope they do. *breathes erratically* The Evil Logs are on the attack!!! Run for it!!! AHHHHHHH!!!

Klose: It is? Really? Lembas is only restricted to women? I didn't know that…

Cheysuli: No, I don't think I did mention that Snape wasn't at Hogwarts. And Gandalf was very bored, so he temporarily replaced Severus. And Ron? *looks at Ron suspiciously, but says nothing* Ummm….Legolas!! YAY! He's in for a treat! MWAHAHAHA!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot! NOTHING I tell you! Please don't sue me… I only have 4 candy-canes, a bag of popcorn and a few Q-tips. *starts to whimper*

~*~**~*~

"In Flanders Fields" Line 12: 

The torch be yours to hold it high…

~*~**~*~ 

As The Elf maneuvered through the density of the forest he found that it became more and more of a challenge to stay silent as various twigs and crisp autumn leaves lay casually on the forest floor. The odour of smoke grew stronger as he neared the source; it soon came to his mind that a kindled flame was lit and the sound of voices became more and more distinct. No, he would not risk his safety; taking careful precautions Legolas slowly advanced towards the light making sure that he made no noise. Stealthily he hid from tree to tree; there were figures not far ahead. _Closer_… he was right, this was the source of the smell, he saw the flames of the fire lash violently at the pot seated above it.

_Closer_… there was a man with messy black hair… 

_Closer_… there was another too… 

_Closer_… _snap!_… He had been so occupied at examining those seated around the flame that he had not cared to watch his footwork. How could he have been so careless? How did that twig snap at all? After all, he _was_ an Elf. But there was no time to ponder such puzzles and Legolas quickly he drew his two blades and hid within the shadows of the nearest tree, ready for battle…

~*~

He sat, watching the flames dance majestically in the darkness gently licking the bottom of the pot they had set above it. But suddenly, he heard the snap of a twig come from behind. Then looking up, he saw the horrified on the faces of the two Wizards.

'Hide.' He mouthed to them. His movements were swift and within seconds he stood with an arrow drawn to his bow, and readily, he pointed it at his enemy. 

Haldir cursed himself for not sensing the presence earlier, such a strong one too. He watched in horror as the figures moved from behind the cluster of trees; four Wraiths had slyly formed a barrier around the edge of the glade, as far as possible from the flame, with their swords drawn at their sides, and the Lord himself was seated upon his monstrosity of a beast; he slowly moved out from where he had hidden, jumped from his stallion and stood face to face with The Elf. 

'Elf…' He hissed. 'Lower your weapon.' 

Haldir bared his teeth, he was not afraid of them; he would take revenge on them for stabbing Legolas; his fidelity towards the royal line of Mirkwood was extremely strong, and never would it falter. 'I do not take orders from a Wraith.' His bow still raised. 

'You shall, soon enough…' The Lord laughed. 'You shall soon be unable to control your own actions.' 

Haldir gave him a stern gaze. 'What is it that he speaks of?' He mentally asked. 'Unable to control my actions… impossible! Never!' 

'Poor Elf…' The Lord sneered. 'The imperius curse will do you some good. You will then willingly do as we please, even follow us to where the other Elf lay and he shall have to watch as we command you to destroy yourself, and by obeying us, you _shall_.' 

'I always knew that Wraiths were evil, but never did the thought of stupidity cross my mind.' The Elf mocked. But he was not so dull, he knew what the imperius curse was, Lord Elrond was the one to inform him of such a spell. Any, who should fall within its grasp will become victim to the wills of others. But its effects prove ill to Elves, said Lord Elrond, it (the commands) is but a faint whisper in an Elf's mind. A train of ideas entered his head. 'The curse is but an empty threat, but if I do follow them..' he thought. 'they will lead me to where the rest of the Wraiths probably are, where they have Legolas captive . But… how…will I be able to follow them? surely after they realize that the spell had not taken effect, they would kill me…?' 

The Nazgúl glared at him. 'Your comment is but an act cowardice, it does not faze me, I can feel your fear…' 

A light lit within his head. 'Act… of course!' he gave a mental cheer. 'I shall act as though I am under their control, then when they lead me to Legolas I shall be able to rescue him! _Hmm… what about the two wizards…?_' A small voice asked. 'They will be fine this is their home, they have magic; they do not need me as their protector. _But what will you do when you have found Legolas? You cannot fight the Nazgúl; you will be outnumbered._ That… I will decide later. Besides… if I don't act, they _will_ kill me.' His mind was made, he would act as though under the spell and go with the Wraiths to Legolas. That was as far as the plan went, he would figure the rest later. 

'You will find that I do not fear you; I loathe you. The difference is apparent, is it not?' Haldir wanted to annoy the Wraith as much as possible; the angrier, the more anxious he would be to cast the spell.

'I tire of you, Elf! You will pay for your incompetence! _Imperio!_' The Lord barked. 

A strange sensation spread throughout Haldir's body, a wave of coldness swept over him, and then a light, feathery feeling, he felt as if his head was suspended in mid-air… but it was all over in a second and soon, Haldir felt normal again.

'Lower your weapon!' He was commanded. 

There was somehow a bodiless whisper echoing in his mind. _Lower your weapons._ It rang. 

Haldir lowered his bow. 

The Lord smirked and mounted his horse. 'Follow me.' He turned and headed into the forest. 

_Follow him_. 

Along with a circle of Wraiths surrounding him, Haldir followed, there was no use in refusing and giving away his cover. It was good that the Wraths had not noticed Sirius and Remus, or if they did, they cared not to capture them as well. 

They did not, to Haldir's disappointment, head straight towards the camp, instead they went in the other direction; it seemed that the Lord had other business to attend to…

*

They had walked for about an hour now and as they traveled along they drew ever closer to a cave. All who inhabited within the forest feared its entrance, visible that night because it was given away by the moonlight. The night was as still as ever, but at times the hoots from an owl could be heard. 

'Stay here.' The Lord told the company and his beast. 'I shall return shortly.' 

Obeying his words they did…

~*~

'Who's there?' one of the men called, raised in his and the other man's hands were short little sticks. 

They were only men, they could do him no harm with two measly twigs. 'I am Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood.' The Elf stated, stepping into the glade and into view, swords raised. 'Any attempts to do me harm and you shall win a taste of my swordsmanship and a kiss from my blades.' He threatened. 

'Legolas? So you're Legolas!' The man with the messy black hair exclaimed. 'Hey Remus! We've found him!' 

The other man advanced towards them. '_He's_ Legolas? Hah! We were suppose to go find you but now you've found us!' He chuckled. 

The Elf was thoroughly confused, 'How do you know of me? And why were you searching for me?' he asked in a more polite tone.

'Haldir ('Haldir!') told us about you.' Sirius said simply. 

'Where is he now? Why is he not with you?' Legolas inquired. 

'Maybe we should sit down.' Remus suggested, putting his hand on The Elf's uninjured shoulder. 'This is a _long_ story.'

~*~

Drip… 

'Where am I?…'

Drip… 

'Why's everything so dark?…'

Drip… Clunk! 

He tried sit up only to find that his hands and feet were bound. 'Who's there?' he called. 

Drip… Clunk! Clunk! 

He wished he had his wand with him. 

_Clunk! Clunk! Swoosh!_

The suddenly burst of light hurt his eyes, he squinted, trying to figure our who was there. 'Who are you?' 

_Clunk. Clunk. Clunk._

It sounded as if the person had a wooden leg, but he did not reply. 

Slowly his surroundings came into view, he was in a dungeon. The dripping sounds came from water that dripped from the ceiling; fungi grew at the edges of the walls; and he could not see very far as the light from the torch could not penetrate the darkness of the whole chamber, yet judging by the echoes he knew that he was lying in a large one. But this was not why he widened his eyes, it was because when he was finally able to see the other person, it was-

'_Snape?!'_ Harry exclaimed in surprise. 

'Although I don't currently teach Potions, you must still refer to me as _Professor_ Snape.' He replied, standing high above him holding a torch. 

'Wh-wha- why did you do this to me?!' Harry yelled. 'I thought you were on our side! I should have known! I should told Dumbledore! And what happened to your leg?!' 

Snape put his hand up to hush him and knelt down next to the young wizard, though his wooden leg made it quite a difficult task. 'My leg isn't important Harry, and I _am _on your side. There is a spy in the school… they're coming Harry. They're coming to _kill_ you! Once Voldemort has the Elf Legolas within his control, he will have him, his Deatheaters, the Dementors _and_ the Nine on his side and there will almost be nothing we can do to stop him!' 

'How can I believe you?' Harry spat. 'How do I know your not lying? If you're _really_ on our side why didn't you tell Dumbledore first?' 

Snape opened his mouth to say something when- 

_Meow._

Snape jumped up and pulled out his wand as he saw Mrs. Norris emerge from the darkness. 

Harry's heart leapt! Filch! Mrs. Norris would go get Filch and he'd be saved. But then the he realized that Filch and Snape were good friends, could they be in on this _together_…?   

______________________

A/N: That's where I'm leaving it today! At least it answers the question of "Where's Harry?" "Where are the Wraiths?" "Where's Snape?" and "What's behind Haldir?" The plot REALLY thickens. O well, they all link together in the end. This chapter was a bit confusing wasn't it? *nods* I thought so…  Toodles!


	13. Utter Confusion and Chaos

A/N: Well this took me long enough. I'm sorry everyone, what, it's been 2 months now? *frowns* That's not good. Anyway, I promise I won't do that again. O well, it's a bit short but, enjoy!

Laurwen Silverbark: Thanks! I'm sorry for not updating in so long.

ZonyBone: Oh, you'll find out soon enough.

Callisto Firestarter: Yeah, sorry for all the confusion but I had to get the plot moving along. Anyway, sorry for not updating sooner!

Alynna: Yes, a deeper meaning. What kind of deeper meaning? I dunno… haven't though of it yet. Heh.

nut_job: I'm glad your com got fixed! And Happy New Year to you too… though it's a bit late now.

Klose: *looks around* Anyone know where I can get a copy of the Silmarillion? How come I can never find that book… My local library doesn't have it either, it has most of Tolkien's works, just not this one. Darn! Thanks for telling me. I'll be sure to change it sometime.

Huntress of the Night: Odd? Yes indeed, odd folk write odd stories; it's the circle of life. *African chorus from The Lion King plays in background* Ermm… ok. *laughs* Yeah, he's in the Hogwarts Dungeon, you guessed it! And the Legolas thing will be explained, but you also have to take into account that Voldemort _does_ have the Nazgul, the Dementors, his DeathEaters, and other foul creatures… but Legolas is important to him because- wait… I'm giving away top secret stuff. *gasps* K. I won't freak you out anymore with my peculiar ways. 

Arayuldiel: Yah! Someone else who watches Angry Beavers… or used to; it was a good show wasn't it? Weird… but fairly good. And Mrs. Norris? Hmm… I have this theory that she was someone dear to him and was also a professor or tutor and one day when he was trying to perform magic he accidentally turned her into a cat. *shrugs* It _is_ a bit weird that it's "Mrs." isn't it? Heh, I don't think my explanation clears anything up either.

Evil-Mollusc: I _was_ waiting for you to review. But you've probably also been waiting on tenderhooks for this chapter. It's been like a month, _far_ overdue. O! Happy Birthday! Or late birthday anyway, it has probably passed already hasn't it? Hmm, either way Happy Late Birthday! *hands her a cookie* Sorry, I'm bad at picking out presents. 

Tar-Palantir: Hey cool! Woody, never would've thought of that. Wow, what an array of names for me to pick from. Hee hee. This is going to be hard to choose. *smiles evilly* I've got an idea…

Cyblade Silver: Thanks! I thrive for originality.

Chris: This wasn't very soon was it? I'm sorry to keep you waiting!

Europa: Bob the log! Neato! It rhymes! *giggles* Hard decisions… very difficult so many to choose from.

Chibi-Cola: Yes… Snape _is_ a bit scary. He practically goes insane in end of the third book which sorta got me thinking he was a lunatic, but then he went back to himself soon after. :P Yeah… Haldir's going with the Wraith's for nothing; someone's gonna be pissed when they find out Legolas isn' t there.

Cheysuli: SETH, not a bad idea. And Snape's leg? I dunno yet… it'll come to me though. Hmmm… *looks at Ron* Ron: You can't possibly think that _I'm_ a traitor?   Coco: You _have_ been acting weird.   Ron: Um… it's… erm.. because of a… a… phase! Everyone goes through one some time.    Coco: O really… I'll be watching you.

Disclaimer: Ditto from chpt 1.

~*~**~*~

'In Flanders Fields' Line 13:

If ye break faith with us who die…

~*~**~*~

It was not long before The Lord of the Nazgúl returned from the darkened caves before him; yet he was not alone as he had been when he entered, following him was a short, stout, little man whom did not wield an average hand, instead he possessed a silver one. Haldir noticed that he trembled with fear as he stood among the Wraiths; he did not blame him for it. But The Elf, also, did not feel at ease, no, the cause was not the Wraiths; it was the man.

 'Let us go.' The Lord announced; again, mounting his fell beast. Obediently, they all followed.

As the company progressed through the woods, Haldir made sure to stay a fair distance away from the little man whose name, he soon noted, was Peter Pettigrew. 

Peter was nervous, scared, terrified, his emotions were so strong that Haldir could not only see them, he could feel them. He felt that if he dared to near him, he would be trapped within the grasping tentacles of Peter's emotions. Even as he walked through the forest and gazed upon him, he felt sickened by the view. Peter had done things, horrible things, letting regret and guilt linger throughout his body, his whole essence was sickening; Haldir felt that if he were to be caught by those dark, lashing arms that emitted from Peter, he would somehow also catch onto his malady and forever be trapped within a world of fear and cowardice.  

He had not noticed that he was staring and he quickly looked away when Peter raised his bowed head and looked at him in the eye. A wave of pity swept through him during that brief moment and he felt the need to help him; but the feeling did not last any longer and soon disgust replaced pity and for a long while Haldir walked without thinking of Peter at all. His thoughts had drifted back to old reveries of his childhood. 

*

'Legolas?'  A young Haldir called throughout the palace. 'Where have you taken my bow? I need it, I must go to the archery field to practice.' 

Haldir practiced archery everyday in hopes of one day being one of Lórien or Mirkwood's top guards. At the present he resided within Mirkwood, for whatever reason he will not say. 

'Legolas?!' He rushed through the halls in search of his young friend. 'This is not a game!'

Just as he finished his last word he heard a giggle not far from where he stood. 'Legolas…' he sighed, shaking his head. 

'You must catch me if you can!' Legolas laughed as he scampered away towards the archery fields. 

Haldir massaged his temples. 'Legolas, I've not the strength.'

'Then you must not have the strength to practice your archery.' Legolas smirked from afar. 'Yet, _I_ do, so you must let me use your bow.' 

But before Haldir could respond, the young Elf was already a great distance away from where he stood. 

'Oh no. Not again!' Haldir beseeched, running to catch up with him.

*

_Clump!_

It was as a wake-up call; a distant clatter of metal was heard from the direction he was headed. The Elf looked around, the Wraiths did not seemed to have heard the sound, nor did the little man. Right, it was because of his Elven senses. Perhaps it came from the camp they were headed, where Legolas was. Could a battle have arisen between the Wraiths that were not present and Legolas? Or was The Elf at the camp alone? But why would they leave him there by himself, would he not escape? 'Haldir! Do not be stupid! Of course he is not there alone, the other Wraiths are guarding him!' He scolded himself for expecting too much. Yet, other conclusions of the sound sauntered to his awareness. 'A fight! Could they be fighting?' His ears stressed to hear any more noise coming from that direction. Nothing. There was no fight. 

Not long had passed since he heard the noise, and The Lord of the Nazgúl was such a far way ahead that he was barely visible. But soon there came long shrill cries from those ahead of him.

'Gone!'

'Gone?'

'Where is he?'

'Idiots! Imbeciles!' The Lord cried. 

Haldir and those behind and around him ran up just in time to see a few startled beasts and some broken cords. 'Where is he?! Who tied those knots! Where have the others gone!?' 

'We do not know.'

'We thought-'

'The others – stayed - they-'

'Quite fools!'  The Lord infuriated. 'Those other Wraiths! did they not have the knowledge to leave one behind to keep sight of the Elf?! And you four?! Why did one of _you_ not stay?!' 

'Because the others were here, we told them to stay while we went to look into the source of the smell of smoke, when we met you.'

'You know nothing of why it is that they left?!' The Lord shrieked.

'W-we don't know.'

'Perhaps- '

'A message-' 

'Yes, yes… a message-' 

'From Voldemort-'

The Lord put a hand up to silence them. 'Perhaps… perhaps… Yet if he did do so, why would he not have informed me of it? Wizard! Did you know of this?'

All eyes were on Peter as he shook wildly, stuttering with his words, he opened his mouth to reply…


	14. Author's Note

Authors Note:

Sorry that I haven't updated in so long guys. I was planning on getting another chapter up this week but now that I've come back to reality, I don't think it's going to be happening. I'm sorry for the inconvenience, I'm just _so_ busy with stuff that has to do with Highschool placement next year and state tests, that I haven't really got the time. Don't worry, I'll get the next chapter up as soon as possible – if I'm still alive by then. *sigh* Again, I'm really sorry guys! 

Toodles! 


End file.
